Et si certains secrets étaient bien cachés?
by titia1966
Summary: Et si les compagnies cachaient de gros secrets, y compris aux membres de leurs "familles"? Neela une jeune maman, en fait les frais. Comment peut réagir un homme quand il apprend qu'il est père 10 ans après la naissance de ses jumeaux? Comment les fans peuvent ils réagir? C'est ce que va apprendre cette jeune femme dans cette fiction (Bigbang ; FT Island et autres)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Allez souffle !

Neela si mit à souffler les 10 bougies qui étaient sur son gâteau préféré. Tous ses amis étaient là.

- A tes 10 ans en France Neela ! Lui dit son meilleur ami Marc.

- Ça passe vite, 10 ans, 10 ans que je ne suis pas retournée dans mon pays.

- Il te manque des fois ?

- Non. Ma famille me manque parfois...

- Mais nous on est là !

Cette dernière réplique la fit sourire. En effet, ses deux garçons étaient là. Théo et Léo, 9ans, étaient là.

- Oui mes chéris vous êtes là, heureusement ! Dit-elle en serrant ses jumeaux dans ses bras.

Depuis 10 ans, Neela, 26 ans, vivait en France, elle était sud-coréenne, elle avait eu ses enfants très jeune, trop jeune, et on lui avait alors fortement conseillé de quitter le pays. 10 ans auparavant, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie ainsi. Ces 10 bougies qu'elle venait de souffler lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'aurait dû être sa vie, la bas, de l'autre côté de la planète, là où vivait encore sa famille, son demi frère, son père... Le père de ses enfants.

Après la petite fête qu'avait organisé Marc, il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui dans la cuisine, rangeant les différents plats, nettoyant les restes des assiettes et des verres. Les enfants jouaient dans leur chambre.

- Neela ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté...

- Raconté quoi Marc ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé en Corée il y a 10 ans ?

- Marc, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me poser la question !

- Je sais, mais ça fait 10 ans maintenant, je pense que tu as besoin de tourner la page, et je crois que tu as besoin d'en parler pour le faire.

Neela se détourna, alla dans le salon, elle se servit un verre de champagne qui restait sur la table basse. Elle sortit sur la terrasse et alluma une cigarette. Marc sortit à son tour, il attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet de Neela et l'alluma à son tour.

Le soleil de septembre continuait à briller dans le ciel, et la légère brise soufflait un petit air frais agréable.

- C'est un joli mois de septembre hein ?

- Neela...

- Il faisait le même temps quand je suis arrivée ici.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ta mère m'avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'aéroport pour venir te chercher.

- Tu te rappelles de la première chose qu'elle a fait quand je suis sortie ?

- Oui, elle t'a frappée. Et puis elle t'a dit un truc en coréen...

- 당신은 부끄러워해야! Tu devrais avoir honte. Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie tu sais.

- Depuis combien de temps tu ne lui parles plus ?

- Mmh, 8 ans je crois, dès que j'ai pu partir et élever mes enfants sans elle.

Effectivement Neela était partie 8 ans auparavant de chez sa mère, elle avait 18 ans, ses enfants n'étaient même pas assez âgés pour entrer à l'école, en France on ne peut pas aller à l'école à moins de deux ans. Elle n'avait plus parlé à sa mère depuis. Sa vie n'avait pas été des plus simple, trouver des petits boulots à 18 ans pour faire vivre ses enfants et elle-même. Elle n'avait que son bac en poche, pas de garants et donc pas de logements... Heureusement Marc avait toujours était là pour elle. Il les avait hébergés tous les trois pendant plusieurs mois dans son 12m² d'étudiant.

- Tu te rappelles comment c'était quand vous habitiez avec moi ?

- Oui, je ne pense pas que les garçons s'en souviennent, tu nous as sauvé la vie Monsieur l'Avocat !

- Non, j'ai aidé la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, et ses enfants.

- Merci.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais prendre des vacances et retourner en Corée. Revoir ta famille peut- être.

- C'est pas si simple Marc.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as encore la nationalité coréenne, et même si tu ne l'avais plus tu pourrais demander un visa ou quelque chose pour aller là-bas !

Neela lui demanda d'attendre une minute. Elle rentra, attrapa son collier. Accroché à ce collier, il y avait une petite clé, elle ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel se trouvait un petit coffre. Elle l'ouvrit à l'aide de la clé qu'elle raccrocha à son cou. Elle en sortit un petit papier et ressortit pour le tendre à Marc.

Lorsque Marc lu le papier il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Neela d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un contrat. Je l'ai signé, acceptant alors toutes les closes du marché.

Marc relut le contrat :

Mlle _LEE Neela_ accepte de quitter son pays natal la Corée du Sud.

Elle accepte de :

Ne **révéler à personne sa grossesse**, ceci incluant :

→ le **père des enfants** dont le nom sera gardé sous silence.

→ la **presse**

→ **toute personne** en dehors de la famille proche (parents, frères, sœurs)

Ne communiquer sous aucun prétexte **le nom du père des enfants,** y compris à **l'enfant avant qu'il ait atteint l'âge de 18 ans.**

Ne pas r**evenir en Corée du Sud** avant que l'enfant n'ait atteint l'âge de 18 ans.

En cas de non respect de ce contrat, LEE Neela s'expose à :

Un **retrait de la garde** de ses enfants au profit de l'entreprise : YG Enternaiment

Une peine de **300 000 wons**

Une peine pouvant aller jusqu'à **15 ans d'emprisonnement.**

_ **Lee Neela **__**이니라**_

_** Hong Heechul **__**홍히출**_

Date : 20/08/2003

Lieu : Séoul. Corée du Sud.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux rien te dire ? Rien que le fait de te montrer ce contrat m'expose à de grands risques, chaque année, un représentant de l'entreprise vient me voir, et vérifie que je n'ai rien divulgué à quiconque.

- C'est de la folie ! Tu en es consciente ? Pourquoi cette entreprise te fais ça ? Et pourquoi tu as signé ce contrat ?

- Marc, j'avais 16 ans ! J'étais enceinte, j'en ai parlé à la compagnie pour laquelle je travaillais avant d'en parler à mon petit ami de l'époque, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est toujours pas au courant qu'il est papa ! On a offert une grosse compensation financière à mon père et à ma belle mère pour qu'ils ne révèlent rien, et qu'ils me laissent partir et vivre avec ma mère, et ils l'ont accepté.

Neela reprit le papier et voulut l'enfermer à nouveau dans son coffre. Ses larmes coulaient à flots. Marc la rattrapa la pris dans ses bras et pris le papier.

- Laisse moi étudier ce contrat, je suis sûr que je peux le faire annuler. Les garçons ont le droit de savoir qui est leur père. Et inversement. Tu as besoin de revoir ton père, et ton frère aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivé chez lui Marc était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il passa devant son colocataire sans même le voir.

- Hé Marc ! Ça s'est pas bien passé chez Neela ?

- Oh John, désolé, si si ça s'est bien passé, je dois aller travailler... Sur un dossier.

- Laisse moi t'aider !

- Non c'est... C'est personnel.

John et Marc vivait ensemble depuis 5 ans, depuis qu'ils avaient étaient engagés dans le même cabinet d'avocat. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble sur les différents dossiers, ayant toujours des points de vue, des idées d'approches différents. John était d'origine américaine et avait toujours voulu travailler en France, c'est logiquement qu'il s'essaya au droit français, qu'il réussit sans trop de problèmes.

Marc s'enferma dans son bureau, il installa son rituel de travail. De la musique classique en fond sonore, une bière fraîche ouverte sur son bureau, et des cigares tout droit importés de Cuba. Il ne les fumait jamais, mais il aimait voir l'odeur d'un cigare venir lui chatouiller les narines.

Il resta enfermé quatre heures dans son bureau à étudier le contrat en long en large et en travers, pour pouvoir trouver une faille ne serait-ce que dans la formulation qui pourrait lui laisser une brèche où s'engouffrer. Il ne trouvait rien. Il décida de faire une photocopie du contrat en prenant soin de bien effacer les noms des protagonistes.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, il faisait nuit et John s'affairait en cuisine.

- Ah ben enfin tu sors ton nez ! Oula, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, ton affaire personnelle ne fonctionne pas ?

- Pas vraiment, tu pourrais y jeter un œil ?

- Ah maintenant tu m'appelles !

- S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment, c'est super important John !

- Ok, ça concerne Neela ?

- _No questions asked, please_...

- Ok !

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur leur table de cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le contrat. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, John lança :

- Écoute, je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas poser de questions, mais, est ce que cette personne X n'a qu'un seul enfant ?

- Quoi ? Heu, non.

- Les deux enfants sont du même père ?

- Bien sûr ! S'énerva Marc

- _Problem solved_

- Comment ça ?

- Le contrat stipule qu'elle ne doit rien révéler à l'enfant, or elle en a deux...

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Je dois l'appeler !

- Marc, il est 1h30, elle doit dormir, les enfants aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Neela regarda une nouvelle fois son radio réveil, 5h30. Chaque année à la même époque la nuit entre le 10 et le 11 septembre elle ne pouvait pas dormir. La personne avec qui elle avait signé le contrat venait à 8h, chaque année depuis 10 ans. Elle décida de se lever et de commencer sa journée.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se fit couler un café. Elle alluma la radio et écouta les premières nouvelles de la journée, rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle alluma son téléphone à 6h00 et s'aperçut qu'elle avait deux messages. « _Prions pour que ce soit cet enfoiré qui me dit qu'il ne vient pas !_ » pensa-t-elle à mi voix.

_Vous avez deux nouveaux messages :_

_message reçu aujourd'hui à 4h56 :_ Neela c'est Heechul, je serai au café habituel à 8h.

Neela supprima le message en ajoutant : évidemment que tu seras là enfoiré...

_Message reçu à 5h37_ : Neela, c'est Marc, rappelle moi, c'est urgent !

Marc mais qu'est ce qu'il veut si tôt ?

Elle composa le numéro de Marc qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Marc décrocha :

- Neela ! Tu as eu mon message !

- Oui mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

- Non, il faut que je te voies, je peux passer ?

- Heu oui, bien sûr je t'attends !

Il raccrocha sans un mot. Neela se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'habilla et se maquilla, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Marc, il ne l'avait jamais vu sans maquillage, personne ne la connaissait sans maquillage. Ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant !

Au bout de 15 minutes Marc entra chez elle à l'aide de la clé de secours qu'elle lui avait donné. Il la serra dans ses bras et pendant qu'elle lui offrait un café, il commença à parler :

- Neela, j'ai étudié le contrat toute la nuit ! J'ai trouvé une faille !

Elle lâcha presque la cafetière qu'elle tenait dans les mains et arrêta de respirer quelques secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une faille au contrat !

Il lui expliqua tout en détail, elle n'était pas certaine que cela fonctionnerait, mais tant pis il fallait tenter le coup !

A 7h45 elle monta dans sa voiture, le contrat à côté d'elle, Marc était resté à l'appartement pour réveiller les garçons et les amener à l'école. Elle se dirigea fébrile vers le centre ville et se gara dans un parking sous terrain à 100mètres du café où elle devait rencontrer son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle entra elle le vit attablé avec deux tasses de café vides et une énorme gaufre remplie de confiture à la myrtille et de crème fouettée. Il prenait ça tous les ans, son pécher mignon sûrement !

Lorsqu'il la vit il lui fit signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne, « comme si j'allais aller m'asseoir ailleurs... »

Elle s'assit en face de lui et commanda un cappuccino.

- Alors Neela, 10 ans ! Les garçons doivent être grands maintenant !

- Oui.

- Tu as bien respecté les accords du contrat ? Tu as passé la moitié du temps déjà, c'est bien !

- En parlant de ça, je tenais à vous prévenir, je vais en Corée dans un mois monsieur Hong

- Et de quel droit ?

- De quel droit ? Ce contrat n'ait pas réglementaire monsieur Hong !

- Dans quelle mesure n'est-il pas réglementaire je te prie ?

Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler le long de son front, il était au courant depuis la naissance des jumeaux de cette faille présente dans le contrat.

- Le contrat ne stipule qu'il n'existe qu'un seul enfant, or, j'ai eu des jumeaux, le contrat devient nul ! Je peux révéler à mes enfants qui est leur père, je peux retourner en Corée, et mieux, je peux révéler à leur père qu'il est papa !

- Comment as-tu pu te rendre compte de cela par toi-même ? Tu as fait lire ce contrat à une tierce personne n'est ce pas ? Ce qui te rend fautive !

Gardant toute l'assurance dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle ajouta mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Marc le matin.

- Non, je me suis posée la question en relisant ce contrat il y a quelques temps. J'ai demandé conseil à un avocat sans jamais stipuler le contrat en lui-même, sans jamais le lui montrer !

Sur ce elle se leva, termina son cappuccino

- A bientôt monsieur Hong, on se voit à Séoul !

Il essaya de la rattraper mais elle s'était déjà éclipsé vers sa voiture. Une fois au volant elle fondit en larmes, toute la pression retombait enfin, elle réalisait qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle pourrait bientôt revoir son frère. Elle appela Marc pour lui raconter, il était fou de joie.

- J'ai déjà réservé les billets pour toi et les enfants !

Marc était parfait quand il s'agissait d'arranger ses affaires, ce n'était pas la première fois, elle espérait toujours que ce soit la dernière, mais elle attirait les problèmes comme un aimant.

Elle rentra chez elle à 9h et Marc l'attendait. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai pris des billets pour les vacances de Toussaint !

- Marc...

- Oui je sais merci blablabla, ne t'en fais pas !

- Non, enfin si, merci, mais... Est ce que tu ne pourrais pas venir avec nous ?

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît, je serais plus rassurée si tu venais avec nous, s'il te plaît

Marc s'assit et accepta de les accompagner. Il appela son entreprise pour demander des congés. Depuis qu'il travaillait dans cette compagnie il n'avait jamais pris de vacances. Elles lui furent accordées sans problèmes, mais pas sans commentaires et questions.

Neela se changea et parti travailler, tout comme Marc.

Neela était hôtesse d'accueil dans un hôtel réputé, sa facilité de communication et les sept langues qu'elle parlait couramment l'aidaient fortement dans son travail. Elle avait déjà demandé des congés pour être avec ses enfants, ça lui faisait ça de moins à voir.

A sa pause de 14h, elle rejoignit ses collègues et amis dans la salle à manger.

- Bon, j'ai pris une grande décision !

- Ah ? Demanda Jeanne assise à sa droite

- Oui, je pars à Séoul avec mes enfants !

Les trois personnes assises avec elle ne surent quoi répondre à ça. Michael fut le premier à parler

- Mais, Neela, tu n'es jamais partie en vacances !

- Non, justement, il est temps que j'aille voir ma famille, et que mes enfants voient le pays d'où je viens, vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Laura c'est bien que tu y ailles ! Mais tu as décidé ça sur un coup de tête ?

- Mmh, un peu oui, mais ça fait 10 ans que je n'y suis plus retournée ! Je dois y aller. Il le faut !

Les quatre amis trinquèrent au départ imminent de Neela.

Arrivé à 17h45, Neela partit en direction de l'école récupérer ses garçons à la garderie d'après école.

- Maman !

Théo et Léo arrivèrent en courant vers elle. Léo avait un œil au beurre noir et Théo avait un marque sur la lèvre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien ; dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Neela décida d'entrer dans la pièce où les enfants restaient après les cours. Elle vit la responsable de la garderie avec sa jeune collègue à peine plus jeune que Neela, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Bonjour Michelle.

- Ah Neela, bonjour, voici la nouvelle personne qui se charge de la garderie avec moi Jessica.

- Enchantée. Michelle que s'est-il passé avec les garçons ?

- Ils se sont battus... Comme d'habitude.

Neela se tourna vers les garçons qui baissaient les yeux. Elle était en colère, mais plus envers la personne qui lui faisait face qu'envers ses enfants.

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, vos enfants sont toujours en train de se battre, il faudrait faire quelque chose, mais c'est vrai que quand on a votre âge on ne sait pas toujours gérer des enfants.

Neela se retint de lui envoyer un bon coup de poing dans le visage quand Jessica intervint :

- Ce n'est pas non plus si grave, ce n'était qu'une petite bagarre. On les a insulté, alors ils ont répliqués, tout le monde a été puni, c'est réglé.

- Très bien, merci Jessica... Michelle.

Neela tourna les talons en attrapant la main des garçons. Dans la voiture et sur tout le trajet elle leur demanda des explications, Léo fut le premier à craquer.

- Il nous a dit que notre père avait bien fait de partir avant notre naissance parce qu'on n'était que des moins que rien !

Neela sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se gara sur le côté et se tourna vers les garçons.

- Écoutez, vous savez que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Vous savez qu'il ne vous a pas abandonné !

- Non, il n'est même pas au courant, tu devais avoir sacrément honte de nous.

Cette remarque de Théo fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Neela, elle ne put contenir les larmes qui perçaient ses yeux.

- Comment tu peux dire ça Théo ? Vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé !

- Oui, mais tu n'as jamais dit à notre père qu'on existait, et tu ne nous as jamais dit qui il était.

- Je vais changer ça. Je vous le promet !

Elle essaya de retrouver ses esprits pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres qui la séparait de chez elle mais la remarque assassine de son fils tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comment allait-elle leur expliquer ? Ils n'avaient que 9 ans...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils reprirent immédiatement leur rituel, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures en entrant et les rangèrent dans la chambre. Ils partirent se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain et Neela vint soigner leur blessures, superficielles, mais il fallait quand même s'en occuper. Elle colla un peu de glace sur l'œil de Léo et désinfecta la lèvre de Théo qui fit la moue. Ils partirent s'installer dans la cuisine et Neela leur prépara un goûter. Elle s'assit en face des deux garçons et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Vous savez les garçons, on m'a interdit de dire à votre père que vous existiez.

- On a le droit de faire ça ?

- Non. Mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Maintenant je le sais. Et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'on aille en Corée, tous les trois.

Les deux garçons lâchèrent leurs tartines et ouvrirent la bouche sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de leur bouche.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, on partira pendant les vacances avec tonton Marc.

- Oh ? Il vient aussi ! Trop bien ! Et on va voir notre père ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais essayer de le retrouver, mais ça va être difficile. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Mais vous allez rencontrer votre grand père et votre oncle ! Ils sont déjà au courant et très heureux de vous voir enfin en vrai !

Les garçons avaient l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, mais Neela avait une boule au ventre. Si elle arrivait à approcher leur père, est ce qu'il voudra lui parler ? Est ce qu'il la croira ? Est ce qu'il voudra rencontrer ses enfants ? Et s'il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie... Est ce qu'elle sera assez ouverte d'esprit pour comprendre ? Autant de questions qui se réglerait assez vite par un « il ne veut pas vous voir » ou pire, « il ne se rappelle pas de vous »... Non il ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir oublié... Quoi que... un amour de jeunesse 10 ans auparavant... Ça s'oublie non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le reste du mois de septembre se passa sans heurt, les enfants restaient sur leurs gardes à l'école, ils ne mentionnèrent pas la Corée, et Neela devenait de plus en plus anxieuse.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin, Marc vint chercher la petite famille chez Neela et ils partirent tous les quatre pour l'aéroport.

Un peu avant l'embarquement, Neela se retourna et vit tous leurs amis venus pour leur dire au revoir.

- Oh, vous êtes venus ! Vous savez on ne part que 10 jours !

- Oui mais on était persuadés que tu ne partirais pas !

- Merci les gars...

Tout le monde ria de bon cœur et il était déjà l'heure d'embarquer.

Une fois toute la petite famille installée, Marc rassura les garçons qui n'avaient jamais pris l'avion, sous le regard bienveillant de leur maman. Les consignes de sécurité se firent entendre en français, en anglais et en coréen. Le vol était direct et il allait durer 14h.

Les enfants s'étaient endormis mais Neela n'y arrivait pas. Elle regardait des films coréens, écoutait de la musique... Elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait, essayant de contenir son stress.

- Ça va Neela ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver là bas, c'est tout... J'ai peur que leur père ne veuille pas les voir, et j'ai peur qu'ils n'en souffrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer.

- J'espère

Marc la prit dans ses bras et Neela se sentit d'un coup rassurée, elle tomba endormie dans ses bras.

Marc la réveilla un peu avant l'atterrissage.

A la sortie de l'avion on leur demanda de se diriger vers la douane, la double nationalité de Neela lui permit de passer plus vite que Marc et ses enfants.

Une fois sorti de la douane la petite famille sorti du terminal, Neela chercha sa famille des yeux. Elle vit au loin un homme accompagné de deux femmes lui faire signe. Elle sourit, pris ses enfants par la main et s'approcha d'eux. L'homme avait des cheveux grisonnants et un grand sourire lui traversait le visage. Il portait des lunettes de vue grossissant légèrement ses yeux, laissant apercevoir un œil gauche diaphane. La femme à côté de lui avait à peu près son âge, la cinquantaine. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui laissaient supposer une couleur récente. Beaucoup plus petite que son mari et rondouillarde elle arborait le même sourire ravi que le père de Neela. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait avait à peine 16 ans, elle était colorée d'un blond platine qui lui allait à ravir.

- Sora ? C'est toi ?

- Et oui !

- Oh mon dieu, regarde toi, tu es magnifique !

- Oui ça fait longtemps je te l'accorde !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de bon cœur en se serrant dans les bras. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa demi sœur en chair et en os elle avait 6 ans, alors de la voir si belle à 16 ans...

Les grands parents prirent dans leurs bras les deux garçons, puis Marc tout en le remerciant d'être venu.

- Honggi nous attend à la maison, il ne voulait pas risquer d'amener la foule à nous.

- Oui je comprend bien !

La petite tribu se dirigea vers le métro, le père de Neela n'avait plus le droit de conduire à cause de sa vue, sa belle mère n'avait jamais eu son permis et sa petite sœur était trop jeune pour conduire. Ils achetèrent des billets pour tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers la rame.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Neela manqua de défaillir, Marc la rattrapa.

- Neela, ça va ?

- Oui, désolé, c'est juste... Cette rame ! Elle continua en chuchotant c'est lui ! Le père de Théo et Léo !

Marc regarda autour de lui, la rame avait été décoré aux photos d'un groupe coréen. Les Big Bang. La rame était tapissée des photos du plus âgé des cinq garçons, TOP, Seungyeun. Sora s'approcha de nous :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on tomberait dans cette rame là, je suis désolée. Les garçons préparent un gros come back, et chaque rame est décorée avec les photos d'un des membres.

- J'imaginais pas que c'était si... Fort !

- La YG est extra puissante, alors forcément, ils peuvent se payer des rames entières, ils l'ont fait avec les 2NE1 l'année dernière.

Marc était sous le choc. Il regarda les deux garçons et constata que Théo et Léo avaient les mêmes yeux pénétrant que l'homme qui décorait le wagon. Il regardait d'un air triste Neela qui semblait troublé de voir ce visage si grand en face d'elle.

Au bout de 30 minutes de trajet, la famille descendit, et ils marchèrent encore 15 minutes, les garçons étaient épuisés, Le père de Neela portait Léo quasiment endormi dans ses bras, Marc portait Théo qui lui au contraire regardait tout autour de lui, heureux d'être dans ce nouveau pays.

Arrivés devant la maison, une tête blonde sorti de l'encadrement de la porte et courut à leur rencontre.

- Neela !

- Honggi !

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras, Honggi fondit en larmes heureux d'enfin retrouver sa demi sœur qui avait à quelques mois près le même âge que lui.

Il serra la main de Marc qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais dont il avait entendu parler tous les jours où il pouvait Skyper® avec sa sœur.

Au moment où la petite famille passa le seuil de la porte, Neela fut submergé par des souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé en 10 ans, ou presque. Les mêmes tableaux de son père étaient accrochés au mur, le même papier peint, les mêmes meubles. Tout était pareil, rien ne pouvait lui faire penser qu'elle était partie 10 ans.

Le père de Neela amena les garçons dans une chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Pendant ce temps sa belle mère installa un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Honggi expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps car il devait partir en répétition. Il s'éclipsa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes embrassa Neela et fit un geste de la main aux autres membres de sa famille. L'ambiance dans la cuisine était un peu tendue, Neela décida de couper ce silence, en posant une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

- Il ne vit plus ici Honggi si ?

- Non, il vit avec les autres membres de son groupe dans un immeuble en centre ville, mais il revient dès que possible ; répondit Eun-Jae, la belle mère de Neela mais Sora vit encore avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un travail !

- Et que fais tu Sora ?

- Des études de français et d'anglais, j'aimerais devenir professeur.

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux ! Surtout en français !

Le père de Neela revint dans la pièce.

- Neela, je suis désolé, mais je dois te poser une question pourquoi es tu revenue ?

- Je... Marc a trouvé une faille dans le contrat que nous avons signé, les closes du contrat peuvent être annulées.

- Toutes les closes Neela ?

- Oui, je peux enfin dire la vérité au père des garçons et...

- ... Et pour notre compensation ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, on nous a donné de l'argent quand tu es partie, il va falloir qu'on le rembourse ! On n'a pas les moyens de rembourser cet argent. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir ici, enfin, de retour, mais Neela, tu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut pas rembourser cet argent.

- Papa, tu n'es pas obligé de l'agresser comme ça intervint Sora

- Non ça va. Papa la faille est dans mon contrat, ils ne remettront sûrement pas en cause le votre puisque c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Sur ce Neela sortit de la pièce pour aller sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Elle alluma une cigarette et s'assit à côté de la porte, à même le sol. Le temps était frais mais encore très supportable. Eun-Jae sortit à son tour et s'assit sur un petit fauteuil en face de Neela.

- Ne te fâche pas contre ton père Neela. Il est inquiet c'est tout.

- Oui... C'est vrai que je ne suis pas angoissée de ce qui va se passer, je ne sais même pas si Seungyeun se souvient de moi ! Tu imagines sa réaction quand je vais arriver devant lui pour dire, et tu sais pas, tu as deux magnifiques petits garçons ! Ils ont 10 ans, sinon ça va toi ?

- Tu sais, quand ton père est arrivé à la maison quelques mois après la naissance de Honggi avec toi dans ses bras, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. L'homme que j'aimais, le père de mon fils, arrive à la maison un soir avec une petite fille en me disant que c'est sa fille. Mais cela ne m'a jamais empêchée de t'élever et de t'aimer comme ma propre fille pendant 16 ans.

- Oui, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ne pas m'avoir jeté à la rue ! Tu t'es plus occupée de moi que ma propre mère, qui, de toute façon ne voulait pas de moi.

_Neela se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son père au sujet de sa mère, elle avait 8 ans à l'époque :_

_- Tu sais, ta mère et moi ce n'était qu'une aventure, Eun-Jae m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça, alors je suis sorti me saouler et j'ai vu cette belle française. Quelques temps après elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte également et qu'elle gardait le bébé. J'ai voulu couper tous les ponts avec elle, toutefois quelques semaines après ta naissance elle m'a recontacté pour que je te rencontre. Je venais d'avoir Honggi, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir ma fille._

_Je l'ai vu dans un café, elle avait les traits tirés, tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas et qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle t'a mise dans mes bras et m'a dit, débrouille toi maintenant. Et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai jamais revu ou recontacté..._

La mère de Neela n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus maternel c'était certain, mais elle l'avait quand même accueilli quand Neela avait eu ce problème à Séoul, pas très longtemps, mais elle l'avait fait. Sûrement par culpabilité.

Plongée dans ce souvenir, Neela n'avait pas entendu la question de Eun-Jae.

- Neela ?

- Oui, pardon.

- Est ce que tu as revu ta mère ?

- Non. Pas depuis que je suis partie i ans. J'ai bien essayé de l'appeler pour lui dire que les garçons aimeraient la voir, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Eun-Jae la pris dans ses bras et elles rentrèrent.

Son père fit de même tout en s'excusant de ses paroles, elles avaient dépassé sa pensée.

Marc était un peu fatigué, il alla se reposer. Sora informa Neela que Honggi allait se produire sur scène, qu'elle avait pris deux places et qu'elle espérait qu'elle l'accompagne. Neela accepta avec grand plaisir, elle monta à l'étage pris une douche et se changea. Elle laissa les garçons à ses parents, et partit avec Sora. La meilleure amie de Sora, Mina, l'attendait à l'extérieur, elles montèrent. Mina était une grande fan des FT Island, le groupe de son frère. Sa voiture était customisée aux couleurs du groupes, il y avait des autocollants partout. Neela eu peur que cette fille ne soit amie avec Sora que pour Honggi, même si elles avaient l'air proche. Ça ne la rassura qu'à moitié quand pendant tout le trajet, elle entendit Mina lui parlait uniquement de son frère, ne posant même pas une question sur Neela pourtant assise à l'arrière de la voiture.

Arrivées devant le grand hall, des hordes de jeunes adolescentes attendaient l'ouverture des portes en scandant différents refrains de tous les groupes présents ce jour là et Neela se sentit d'un coup très vieille par rapport à ces fans. Sora lui fit signe de la suivre et elles contournèrent le bâtiment.

- Sora ?

- Ah oui, on passe par derrière quand on vient, comme ça on peut voir les garçons avant leur show !

Neela ouvrit de grands yeux, elle était passée une ou deux fois par ces portes avant... Oui avant...

Elles passèrent plusieurs loges et Sora saluait tout le monde comme ses propres amis, Neela se sentait fière de voir sa sœur si à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde, son amie était intimidée et se cachait derrière une photo cartonnée de Jonghyun, le leader du groupe FT Island.

D'un coup, Neela se figea, en face d'elle se trouvaient deux garçons. Elle n'aurait jamais oublié ces visages ; Sora les vit aussi et se tourna paniquée vers Neela qui ne bougeait plus. Un des garçons vit Sora et s'approcha pour la saluer, il se tourna vers Mina et la salua à son tour. Au moment où il allait saluer Neela, celle-ci n'eut comme seul réflexe de se retourner. Elle regrettait déjà son geste, pour paraître discrète, c'était loupé. La main du garçon tapota son épaule :

- Bonjour, faut pas être timide comme ça, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il riait derrière son dos, elle se tourna vers lui le visage baissé, ses cheveux longs et noirs tombant devant son visage.

- Bonjour ; fit-elle dans une voix étouffée

En relevant la tête elle vit le jeune homme se figer sur place, écarquillant les yeux, apparemment étonné de la voir ici.

- Ça fait longtemps Jiyong

- Nee... Neela, c'est toi ?

- Et oui...


	5. Chapter 5

Le deuxième garçon ayant entendu le prénom de Neela fondit sur son ami et la jeune femme. Il n'y croyait pas, en dix ans c'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait.

- Neela ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Youngbae, je...

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à cette question, devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Peut-être mais comment ? Et puis si elle voulait le faire, elle n'allait pas le faire ici... Tout le monde les regardait. Youngbae s'en rendit compte et lui dit :

- On va devoir monter sur scène, ne t'enfuis pas cette fois, reste et explique nous.

Il passa sa main sur l'avant bras de Neela puis tourna les talons. Jiyong restait encore planté devant Neela ne pouvant plus rien dire ou faire. Youngbae cria derrière lui pour le faire venir. Jiyong tourna les talons sans vraiment arriver à décrocher son regard de Neela qui regardait le sol.

Une fois les garçons partis, Sora s'approcha de Neela :

- Unnie, Unnie ça va ?

- Heu, oui, je savais pas qu'ils seraient là.

- Je ne les croise jamais d'habitude ! Ils ne sortent jamais de leurs loges avant de monter sur scène, je pensais que c'était sans risque, vraiment je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Sora, et puis il faut que j'en passe par là de toute façon... Je n'ai pas le choix... Ils pourront peut-être m'aider, c'étaient mes meilleurs amis à l'époque...

Sora la pris dans ses bras et elles se dirigèrent vers la loge des FT Island. Arrivées à la porte, Mina manqua de tomber dans les pommes

- Mina, ça fait au moins quinze fois que tu les vois, tu peux essayer de tenir debout cette fois ?

- Heu... Je vais essayer

Sora regarda Neela d'un air qui voulait dire ''_celle là je te jure !_''

Elle frappa à la porte et Jonghyun ouvrit.

- Sora ! On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas ! Tiens Mina tu es là aussi ?

Il se tourna vers Neela puis demanda à Sora :

- Sora ? Je croyais que tu n'amènerais plus personne ici... Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas accueillir tous tes amis !

- Ah non mais c'est pas une amie ! C'est ma sœur ! C'est Neela !

Jonghyun devint rouge et se tourna vers Neela :

- Oh Neela excuse moi, je ne savais pas que c'était toi, rentrez les filles !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

Les filles entrèrent dans la loge et Honggi se pressa vers Neela en la serrant dans ses bras :

- Les gars, c'est Neela, ma sœur que je n'ai pas vu en Corée depuis 10 ans !

- Enchantez répondirent les garçons d'une seule voix

Honggi reprit

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, quelque chose ne va pas p'tite sœur ?

- Je... j'ai croisé Youngbae et Jiyong...

Honggi ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Sora.

- Oppa, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils ne sortent jamais, et aujourd'hui ils sortent ils tombent sur elle !

- Honggi ce n'est pas sa faute, il fallait bien que je les vois

- Oui, mais peut-être pas si tôt non ?

- J'aurais préféré, mais bon au moins c'est fait, je dois aller les voir après.

- Ok, je viendrai avec toi ! Ne t'en fais pas

Neela regarda Honggi d'un air tendre voulant dire merci, les garçons et Mina ne comprenaient rien à cette discussion mais n'essayèrent pas demander.

Au bout d'une demi heure de discussion, les garçons partirent sur scène, les trois filles suivirent pour se placer dans la fosse côté VIP. Elles s'installèrent et apprécièrent le spectacle. Neela avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était tellement fière de son frère, sa voix la faisait frémir à chaque fois, mais la, en live c'était mille fois plus beau et intense.

Honggi avait fait de son mieux pour rendre hommage à sa sœur dans la salle, et le spectacle en avait été que plus parfait.

Lorsque vint le moment pour Jiyong et Youngbae de monter sur scène, les deux jetèrent un regard vers Neela qui n'osait pas leur répondre. Jiyong avait été un peu à côté de sa prestation et Youngbae avait loupé un pas de danse, qui pour lui voulait dire qu'il avait tout loupé.

A la fin du show, Honggi demanda à Sora et Mina de rentrer, qu'il ramènerait Neela, mais Sora refusa de partir, Mina n'avait pas osé désobéir à son idole et était partie. Le grand frère amena la plus jeune des sœurs attendre dans la loge des garçons, et demanda à Neela de le suivre jusqu'à la loge de Jiyong. Elle était tendue, il lui attrapa la main et la serra si fort que son sang ne circula plus. Il frappa et une voix à l'intérieur leur demanda d'entrer.

Les garçons étaient là, assis sur une petite table, attendant patiemment Neela. Elle rougit en les voyant, ils avaient tellement changé depuis la dernière fois où elle avait pu leur parler. Ils ne firent aucune remarque quant à la présence de Honggi. Jiyong ouvrit la bouche le premier.

- Neela, ça fait dix ans... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je devais revenir, j'ai des choses à régler.

- On a essayé de te joindre pendant des mois après ton départ ! S'énerva Youngbae

- Je sais, mais...

- ... Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu nous as abandonné sans donner un seul signe de vie ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Seungyeun est devenu fou de ne pas savoir, il a mis un temps à s'en remettre impressionnant !

Neela ne pouvait plus parler, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, Honggi décida d'intervenir :

- Qu'est ce qu'on vous a dit quand elle est partie ?

- Quoi ? Demandèrent les garçons

- Qu'est ce que la compagnie a dit quand elle est partie ?

- Qu'elle ne supportait plus la pression que lui mettait la compagnie. Elle devait être le leader du groupe tu sais, et c'est quelque chose de difficile, alors ils ont dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle abandonnait et qu'elle partait en France. Ils ont ajoutait qu'elle espérait du fond du cœur que personne ne la contacte plus jamais...

A l'écoute de ces mots Neela ne put se retenir et s'effondra à même le sol en pleurs. Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'ils la détestent tous ! Sans exception ! Enfin elle arriva à articuler à nouveau :

- Et... Vous... Les avez... Cru ?

- Tu ne répondais plus Neela, on a bien été obligés de se faire une raison

- Vous me connaissiez, on est entrés en même temps à la YG, on a eu la même préparation, vous m'avez vu dans mes moments de faiblesse ! Vous saviez que je n'abandonnerai pas ! Vous étiez mes meilleurs amis, vous étiez comme mes frères, je vous voyais plus que ma famille, vous étiez les mieux placés pour savoir qu'en plus j'étais vraiment amoureuse de... Lui, et vous avez cru que je serais partie juste à cause de la pression ? On était une famille, il m'en aurait fallu un peu plus non ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit ça ?

Jiyong s'approcha d'elle, elle n'avait pas encore relevé la tête, mais il lui attrapa le menton pour accrocher son regard. Elle avait l'air plus l'air blessée que triste.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? On t'a... Forcée à partir ?

- ...

Youngbae s'approcha à son tour

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez avant...

- Comment ?

- Il faut que je le voies.

- Seungyeun ?

- Oui, je dois lui expliquer, je dois lui dire pourquoi je suis partie... Comme une voleuse, il faut qu'il sache...

- Je ne sais pas... Tu lui as brisé le cœur tu sais quand tu es partie, il... Ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, il n'a jamais vraiment été avec quelqu'un d'autre, dès que ça devenait un peu sérieux, il faisait une crasse à la fille pour qu'elle parte.

- Je... Suis... tellement désolée... Je ne voulais pas, croyez moi, je ne voulais pas...

Youngbae la pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

- On va faire ce qu'on peut, on va pas te laisser tomber cette fois...

- Non on ne va pas refaire la même erreur, on était jeune, on n'a pas vraiment réfléchis

- Merci les garçons, de toute façon on ne vous a pas trop laissé le temps de réfléchir, pas vrai ? Une fois que je lui aurais tout expliquer, je pourrais vous en parler, mais pas maintenant.

- D'accord, c'est difficile à comprendre pour nous, mais si tu préfères lui en parler avant, on va essayer de le convaincre.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on t'aie forcée à partir. On pensait que tu vivais la belle vie, que tu réalisais tes rêves.

- Mes rêves ? Mes rêves la YG devait m'aider à les réaliser, ils m'ont juste donné d'autres buts, pas de nouveaux rêves.

Sur ce elle sortie, soulagée de cette confession en espérant avoir des nouvelles des garçons rapidement, elle ne restait que dix jours à Séoul. Après il faudrait qu'elle rentre.

Honggi fit monter ses deux sœurs dans le mini van et les ramena à la maison familiale. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, les garçons de Neela se jetèrent dans ses bras et lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait avec toute sa famille. Elle raconta brièvement à Marc ce qui s'était passé.

L'après midi fut réservé à une visite du centre ville de Séoul, tout le monde rayonnait d'être ici tous ensemble.

En fin de soirée, Neela consulta ses mails et ses appels téléphoniques français avant de se coucher. Marc entra dans sa chambre.

- Ça va Neela ?

- Oui, la journée a été rude, et je suis fatiguée, j'allais aller me coucher.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Eun Jae, elle m'a raconté toute ton enfance !

- Oh, elle t'a montré les ¾ des albums photos non ?

- Oui, elle est très fière de toi !

- Oui, comme une mère peut l'être en tout cas ! Tu sais je n'ai jamais considérée Eun Jae autrement que comme ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais appelé comme ça parce que je pensais que ça lui ferait de la peine, mais ma mère c'est elle, pas celle qui m'a jeté dans les bras de mon père, et qui m'a giflé en guise de premier geste à sa fille 16 ans après.

Marc s'avança vers Neela et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Neela ne sut quoi faire et ne bougea plus. Il s'aperçut ainsi de sa possible erreur et se recula.

- Je... Je suis désolé Neela, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Alors qu'il allait se lever Neela attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui, lui rendant ainsi un baiser en bonne et due forme.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Marc et Neela se réveillaient côte à côte, pour la première fois en dix ans. Du moins pour la première fois de cette manière. Marc se réveilla en premier et il décida de ne pas réveiller Neela. Cette jeune maman de famille avait le sommeil si léger que le seul fait de retirer la couette de son dos lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu comptais partir comme un voleur ?

- Je voulais pas te réveiller.

Il posa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Je pense qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous Marc. C'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre sa chambre, personne ne le vit ou ne l'entendit changer de chambre. Neela se leva, s'habilla et descendit préparer un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas elle vit Eun Jae déjà en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. L'odeur du petit déjeuner coréen lui rappela des souvenirs. Des bons souvenirs.

- Mmh Eun Jae, qu'est ce que l'odeur de ta cuisine m'a manqué !

- Je sais, je t'ai préparé le repas que tu préférais à l'époque. Du riz, du poisson et...

- ... Et de la patate douce grillée ?

- Oui

- Eun Jae tu es la meilleure !

En disant ces mots le visage de sa belle mère s'illumina.

Petit à petit la maison s'animait, Marc et Neela se comportaient comme d'habitude, personne ne soupçonna rien de ce qui avait pu se passer la veille.

Le temps ne se prêtant pas à une sortie, tout le monde décida de rester à l'intérieur, Honggi était venu rejoindre la petite famille et tout le monde décida de faire un jeu de société. Théo et Léo étaient les plus heureux, leurs visages étaient illuminés comme si le père noël était venu en avance cette année leur offrir une _VRAIE_ famille, heureuse et unie.

Le téléphone de Neela sonna, elle hésita à répondre ne connaissant pas le numéro, mais elle décrocha quand même, son visage se décomposa, Marc vint la rejoindre une fois qu'elle eut raccroché accompagné de Honggi et Sora.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Neela.

- C'était Jiyong.

Honggi ouvrit des yeux plus grands que ceux d'un crapaud

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il... Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient parlé à Seungyeun hier, ils ont mis longtemps à le convaincre, et là, il...

- Quoi ?

- Bah, il est en route pour ici. Il sera là d'ici 15 minutes. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit les garçons avant que je lui en ai parlé. Marc tu veux bien les amener dans leur chambre et les occuper pour qu'ils ne descendent pas ?

- Mais tu es là pour qu'il les rencontre ! Et je veux être avec toi !

- Marc s'il te plaît, imagine qu'il décide qu'il ne veut rien savoir d'eux ? Je préfère qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il est venu... S'il te plaît !

Marc se résigna, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec Neela, et demanda à Sora de venir avec lui, Honggi resterait en bas pour ''superviser''. Les garçons un peu déçus de devoir monter, embrassèrent leur mère.

- Maman ça va ?

- Oui Théo ! Allez montez, je vous rejoins plus tard !

- D'accord...

Dix minutes plus tard, Neela entendit une voiture s'arrêter et Honggi alla ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne sonne.

- Salut Seungyeun

- Salut, il paraît que ta sœur est là ?

Neela sortit son nez de la cuisine et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. La voix que venait d'avoir Seungyeun était froide et austère. Mais son visage lorsqu'il vit Neela devint blême. Il n'en revenait pas de la voir ici. Dix ans après. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des millions de questions qu'il voulait lui poser depuis dix ans, il avait attendu le moment des explications depuis si longtemps... Mais là, il était comme paralysé, plus un seul son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il aperçut les yeux de Neela s'embuer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu, tu n'as pas changé Neela.

- Toi si... Tu es magnifique Seungyeun.

Honggi le fit entrer et laissa sa sœur et ce nouvel arrivant s'installer dans la cuisine.

Neela lui avait servit un café depuis cinq minutes et aucun des deux n'arrivait à parler, puis Seungyeun arriva à enfin parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, quoi ?

- Tout Neela, tu es partie il y a dix ans, tu reviens aujourd'hui, tu dis aux garçons que tu veux me voir. Je suis perdu Neela, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Youngbae m'a dit que tu n'étais pas partie de ton plein gré, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je veux une bonne raison Neela.

- J'ai rompu le contrat.

- Quel contrat ?

- Le contrat qui m'obligeait à être célibataire jusqu'à mes 27 ans. Je l'ai brisé douze ans trop tôt.

- On l'a tous les deux brisés Neela, tu sais très bien que ce n'est que pour la presse, les fans, le business, que ce contrat existe.

Neela hésitait elle ne savait pas comment lui dire...

- Oui. Je le sais.

Seungyeun commençait à s'énerver, il se leva d'un bond

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as disparu pendant dix putains d'années parce qu'on a brisé un contrat pourri que jamais personne n'a respecté?

Neela, elle, restait aussi calme que possible, Seungyeun paraissait une montagne debout devant elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder, mais elle continua à parler.

- Tu te rappelles cette soirée où on est parti se promener, et qu'on s'est perdu ? On s'est retrouvé dans cet hôtel si minable que le papier peint dégoulinait de crasse...

- Oui... Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- C'était malgré tout une belle soirée. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se rassit, plus calme.

- Bien sûr, comment tu veux que j'oublie cette première nuit avec toi ?

Neela se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, ils étaient pleins de larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à le voir clair, tout était trouble autour d'elle.

- Je... Je...

- Neela, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle souffla, et se décida enfin à lui répondre en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis tombée enceinte ce soir là Seung.

A l'écoute de ces mots Seungyeun se paralysa sur place, laissant tomber sa tasse de café pleine sur la table. C'était à Neela de le fixer maintenant, attendant un geste de sa part, un mot, une réponse, un cri, quelque chose, elle se serait contenté de n'importe quoi à ce moment là.

- Et, et tu l'as, gardé ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu savais que ça allait tout réduire à néant, tout ce que tu avais fait !

Neela tenta de garder son calme. Elle le lui devait...

- J'ai fait un déni de grossesse.

- Un quoi ?

- Un déni de grossesse, c'est à dire que je ne m'en suis aperçue que trop tard, de toute façon, je l'aurais gardé quand même, enfin je crois.

- Alors, heu, ça veut dire que, je suis père ?

La réponse de son interlocuteur la surprit, elle pensait qu'il allait partir en courant

- Heu oui

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, en fait j'ai eu des jumeaux

Seungyeun manqua de défaillir, il s'attendait à tout en venant ici, à tout sauf à devenir père, et encore moins père de jumeaux.

- Des jumeaux...

- Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile d'apprendre tout ça, je débarque dans ta vie dix ans après pour te dire que tu es père de deux garçons, et je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, juste d'essayer de te faire à l'idée.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

Neela eut un moment de recul et lui demanda d'attendre, elle alla dans le salon où elle avait rangé le contrat caduque avec celui de ses parents, Honggi releva la tête, mais elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle attrapa les deux contrats et repartit dans la cuisine. Elle les tendit à Seungyeun qui les lit une, deux, trois fois chacun.

- Je, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu en as parlé à la compagnie avant moi ? A l'époque on n'avait pas de secret...

- Je sais, j'étais jeune, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je leur ai dit. Mais je l'ai regretté jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je le regretterai sûrement toujours... Un ami à moi a trouvé une faille dans mon contrat, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu venir, que j'ai pu tout te dire, mais je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.

- Effectivement.

Son expression était noire et malgré le sentiment de l'attention de Neela posée sur lui, il ne croisa pas son regard. Il se leva tenant les contrats dans sa main.

- Je, je dois y aller Neela, je...

- Seung, je reste ici encore une semaine, si tu veux me voir, ou voir les garçons, appelle moi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ne pensant pas une seconde que _SES_ enfants pouvaient être dans la même maison que lui.

- Ils, ils sont là ?

- Oui, à l'étage, avec mon... Mon meilleur ami. Ils ne savent pas que tu es là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, tourna les talons et parti.

Neela se sentait vide, déçue, Honggi vint la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras.

Marc avait entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, il décida de descendre, il demanda alors à Neela ce qui s'était passé.

- Il vient de se prendre une grosse claque, alors, je vais le laisser digérer, il mettra peut-être du temps. Peut-être qu'il ne digérera jamais.

- Et pour les garçons ?

- On ne va rien leur dire, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, pas encore, quand Seung aura prit sa décision, je leur expliquerai. Pour le moment il n'y a rien à éclaircir.

Les trois jeunes gens remontèrent l'escalier, et Neela tenta de faire bonne figure devant ses deux fils qui la regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

- A quoi vous jouez maintenant ?

-Au Pictionnary® ! Tu joues maman ?

- Attendez, vous savez que je suis la meilleure à ce jeu ! Bien sûr que je joue !

- Pff, maman tu es la pire dessinatrice qu'on ait jamais vu !

Neela et tout le monde rirent tandis qu'elle s'assit avec ses enfants. Ses pensées étaient totalement absorbées par ce qu'allait faire Seungyeun, le revoir avait fait remonter pleins de choses en elle. Marc le remarqua mais fit mine de ne rien voir.


	7. Chapter 7

Seungyeun monta dans sa voiture, il n'y croyait pas.

Il roula jusqu'à l'appartement des garçons. Lorsqu'il entra Youngbae et Jiyong l'attendait de pied ferme, lorsqu'ils aperçurent sa tête ils comprirent que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Seungyeun avait prit soin de ranger les contrats dans sa poche avant d'entrer, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que les garçons les voient.

- Hyung, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le garçon garda le silence un moment, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et sortit une bière fraîche, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Jiyong s'approcha alors de lui.

- Seungyueun Hyung, dis nous, tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça.

- Je, je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, enfin je veux dire, c'est wouaw, je crois que je dois essayer de mettre mes idées en place avant.

Les deux amis comprirent qu'il lui fallait du temps, ils commençaient à imaginer les pires scénarios en s'éloignant :

- Tu crois qu'elle est malade ? Genre qu'elle a une maladie contagieuse et qu'elle lui a filé ?

- Mais non ! Ça peut pas être ça, ils auraient pas pris le risque de ne rien lui dire !

- Ou alors une maladie incurable !

- Oh ! Ça c'est possible, peut-être qu'elle va mourir, et que là elle est proche de la fin elle a eu envie de venir lui parler, une, dernière... Fois ?

Les garçons se stoppèrent net, Seungyeun leur cria :

- Les gars ! Je vous entends encore ! Et vous en êtes loin !

Un peu gênés ils s'éloignèrent laissant seul TOP avec sa bière et ses pensées.

_« Pourquoi ils ont voulu me cacher la vérité ? Pourquoi ça leur importait tant ? Pourquoi ils ont voulu l'éloigner ? »_ ces questions traversaient qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, avaient remplacés les anciennes qu'ils pouvaient bien se poser sur Neela. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Il avait besoin de l'avis de ses amis.

Il décida d'aller rejoindre les quatre garçons qui étaient dans la chambre du maknae, Seungri. Lorsqu'il entra, les quatre garçons arrêtèrent de parler et le fixèrent. Il s'assit et hésita à commencer son histoire. Impatient, Daesung lui demanda :

- Bon, Hyung, tu vas nous dire à la fin ?

Seungyeun leva la tête et comme parfois « un contrat vaut mieux qu'un long discours », il leur tendit les deux papiers qu'il avait récupérait chez Neela un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, alors ils voulurent plus d'explications.

TOP leur raconta alors leur discussion, le fait qu'il avait deux garçons, que la compagnie lui avait remis ces contrats, qu'elle avait trouvé _LA_ faille, qu'elle voulait tout lui dire... Et même le fait qu'il soit parti sans un mot après avoir appris que ses enfants étaient au dessus.

- Tu es parti ? Hyung ! Tu es parti comme ça ?

- Je, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là...

- Tu ne peux plus te défiler maintenant ; lui dit Youngbae

- Je sais, c'était la dernière fois où je pouvais encore le faire.

- Tu dois aller la voir, et rencontrer les garçons, imagine comme ça doit être difficile pour eux, tu as vu ce contrat ? Elle n'a jamais pu leur dire qui était leur père !

- J'aimerais t'y voir Youngbae !

- Je ne dis pas que c'est facile... Mais c'est ce que tu dois faire ! J'irai la voir dès que je pourrais, elle m'a manqué à moi aussi, et j'ai envie de _rattraper le temps perdu_.

- Oui, je viendrai avec toi répliqua Jiyong.

- J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

- Elle part bientôt, qui sait quand elle reviendra ? Elle est partie dix ans la dernière fois, on ne peut pas laisser ça se reproduire maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

La première semaine était terminée, Neela n'avait aucune nouvelle d'aucun des garçons. Elle commençait à désespérer de voir Seungyeun revenir pour rencontrer ses enfants. Elle devait l'expliquer aux garçons, ils étaient loin d'être idiots. Ils devaient savoir, rester dans le silence est la pire chose qu'on peut faire à des enfants. Elle en avait elle même souffert quand son père refusait de lui expliquer ce qu'était devenue sa propre mère certes elle avait souffert quand elle l'avait appris, mais elle avait pu passer à autre chose. Ses enfants pensaient réellement que leur père allait passer l'encadrement de la porte et les serrer dans ses bras. Ce ne serait sûrement jamais le cas, cette idée lui brisait le cœur.

Les garçons étaient dans le jardin en train de jouer, Marc s'approcha d'elle, comme ils étaient seuls il en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Neela sourit.

- Je vais devoir leur parler Marc... Il n'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis que je lui ai dit. Ils doivent savoir.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ils doivent savoir, tu penses que je ne devrais rien dire ? Tu te souviens combien tu voulais connaître mon histoire ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils méritent la même chose ?

- Si tu as raison...

- Je leur parlerai plus tard, je n'ai pas le cœur de les couper, regarde les, ils s'amusent bien ici.

Les garçons étaient plus vivants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été en France.

Un peu avant midi la sonnette de la porte retentit. Neela alla ouvrir et resta bouche bée devant les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

- Jiyong, Youngbae ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On avait une pause, on s'est dit qu'on allait venir te dire bonjour répondit Youngbae.

- En ce moment on a pas mal de répétitions tout ça, mais aujourd'hui on est en repos, alors...

- Oh vous avez tellement bien fait de venir, entrez !

Les garçons la serrèrent dans leurs bras et entrèrent, ils croisèrent Marc qui se présenta comme un ami de Neela. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Neela se figea, on voyait ses enfants dehors. En voyant le regard pétrifié de leur amie, les garçons décidèrent de tout lui avouer.

- Neela, Seung nous a tout dit. On est au courant pour les garçons, ne t'en fais pas.

Jiyong avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Neela.

- On comprend très bien pourquoi tu es partie. On est juste dégoûté que tu ne nous ai rien dit... Ces gamins ont le droit de connaître leurs oncles non ?

Neela ria en entendant ça.

- Merci les garçons.

Théo et Léo qui avaient entendu du remue ménage dans la cuisine décidèrent d'entrer à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils virent ces jeunes garçons dans le salon ils ne savaient pas très bien quoi dire.

- Et alors ? On ne dit pas bonjour ?

- Bonjour ; répondirent les garçons d'une seule voix.

- Je vous présente Jiyong et Youngbae, c'étaient mes meilleurs amis quand je vivais ici !

Léo s'approcha de sa mère et chuchota

- Maman, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de les connaître ?

- Ils font parti d'un des groupes que j'écoute tout le temps chéri.

- Ah ! Les Big-bang ! C'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Alors tu les écoutes parce que tu les connais ?

- Heu... Oui et parce que j'aime bien aussi !

- J'espère bien dit Jiyong en souriant.

Théo s'approcha de Youngbae.

- Excusez-moi, mais je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr je t'écoute !

- Est ce que vous connaissez notre papa ?

Marc, Neela et Jiyong se figèrent sur place, au contraire Youngbae resta très calme.

- Oui je le connais.

Les deux garçons s'assirent et voulurent en savoir plus. Il se sentit donc obligé de continuer.

- Votre papa travaille avec nous. Il est dans notre groupe. Vous les connaissez les membres du groupe ?

Léo répondit :

- Oui, maman écoute tout le temps.

- D'accord. Alors votre papa c'est TOP.

Les yeux des garçons s'ouvrirent, ils étaient bouche bée. Ils se retournèrent vers Neela qui acquiesça de la tête les propos de son ami.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas nous voir ?

- Ne croyez pas qu'il ne veut pas vous voir ce n'est pas vrai. Il a beaucoup de travail, et il vient juste de découvrir qu'il avait des enfants. Votre maman n'a pas eu le droit de lui dire avant. Alors il est un peu déboussolé. Vous comprenez pas vrai ?

- Je crois ; répondit Théo

- Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'il viendra vous voir quand il sera prêt ! Je le connais depuis très longtemps maintenant, et je sais qu'il viendra ! Ajouta Jiyong.

Les garçons sautèrent au cou des deux membres du groupe, Neela les regarda les yeux emplit de larmes et leur fit un merci avec ses lèvres sans qu'un son n'en sorte, ils répondirent par un clin d'œil.

- Vous restez manger avec nous ? Demanda Marc

- Heu, oui, si on ne dérange pas bien sûr...

-Pff vous êtes bêtes ! Comme si c'était la première fois, de toute façon il n'y a que nous ce midi !

- Alors c'est d'accord !

Puis en regardant les enfants Youngbae ajouta

- Et peut être que cet après midi vous voudriez aller voir où votre maman a étudié et où elle a rencontré votre père ?

- Oh ouiiiii ; répondirent les garçons pleins de joie

Neela était pétrifié à l'idée de retourner là bas, mais elle en mourrait d'envie.

- Heu, est ce qu'il y aura...

- Plein de monde, ne t'en fais pas tu seras pas seule ! Dit Jiyong d'un ton rassurant.

Une fois le repas prit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde se prépara à partir, Marc décida de ne pas venir, « _c'était une histoire de famille_ », il ne voulait pas se sentir de trop.


	9. Chapter 9

Neela était un peu déçue que Marc ait refusé de les accompagner, mais peut-être valait il mieux qu'il ne vienne pas. Ça pouvait tout compliquer...

Arrivés devant le grand bâtiment de la YG, Neela eut un moment de recul, les garçons avaient les yeux qui brillaient eux à l'inverse.

Youngbae posa une main bienveillante dans son dos et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils passaient par la porte arrière, et des millions de souvenirs revenaient dans la tête de Neela.

_La première fois qu'elle avait passé cette porte elle avait 14 ans, son frère et elle avaient été repérés dans une karaoké lors d'une soirée en famille. Honggi avait déjà une voix puissante, et Neela était une très bonne danseuse, et une bonne rappeuse._

_Elle était arrivée ici seule, son frère ayant été amené à la FNC. Elle s'était très vite adaptée et avait rencontré Jiyong et Youngbae dans les jours qui suivirent. A l'époque Youngbae n'osait pas lui parler, il était très timide._

_Quelques mois plus tard elle avait déjà progressé et le patron de la YG voulait en faire le leader de son futur groupe féminin. Elle avait la carrure, la prestance, l'attitude qu'il aimait. Elle avait finalement rencontré Seungyeun, jeune rappeur qui l'aidait dans son ''flow'' et ils étaient très vite sortis ensemble... La suite on la connaît..._

Le fait de revenir ici, dix ans après, elle put constater que pas grand chose n'avait changé, si ce n'est les photos accrochées sur les différents mur du hall d'entrée. Les cinq garçons des Big-bang ainsi que les quatre filles des 2NE1 étaient en tête d'affiche !

Ils marchèrent vers les salles d'entraînement, plusieurs salles de danse étaient présentes dans le bâtiment, ils décidèrent d'en occuper une. Youngbae mit un peu de musique et commença à danser, Théo et Léo entraînés par le son décidèrent de le suivre, Neela ne les avait jamais vus danser, pour leur âge, ils étaient plutôt doués ce que ne manqua pas de relever Jiyong :

- Ah bah ça, ils le tiennent pas de leur père !

Neela explosa de rire, se rappelant le nombre de fois où elle avait dû aider son ami à apprendre les chorégraphies et à essayer de les réaliser à peu près bien, il n'était vraiment pas doué en danse ! Ça n'avait jamais vraiment changé... Entraînée elle aussi, elle se leva et esquissa quelques pas de danse, elle n'avait pas dansé depuis des années et pourtant ça la rattrapait, elle n'avait pas vraiment perdu. Son sens du rythme était toujours là, seule la souplesse avait un peu disparue... Les quatre garçons restèrent bouche bée devant une Neela qui dansait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle continuait à danser, Léo s'approcha de Jiyong toujours assis par terre :

- Jiyong ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que maman elle a arrêté à cause de nous la danse ?

- Je ne dirais pas que c'est à cause de vous.

- _Non ce n'est pas votre faute_ répondit une voix à la porte.

Tout le monde arrêta de danser et regarda en direction de la voix. Seungyeun se tenait à la porte.

- Seung ?

Neela s'était figée sur place, les quatre garçons regardaient le nouvel arrivant. Seung s'avança vers Léo et se mit à sa hauteur

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, à vous voir comme ça, je suis sûr maintenant que vous êtes juste la plus belle chose qui est arrivé dans la vie de votre maman.

Neela eut les larmes aux yeux et s'approcha à son tour de son fils tandis que Théo restait dans le coin opposé de la pièce, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère qui l'obligea à venir lui aussi rencontrer son père.

Léo ne disait plus un mot, il avait en face de lui son père qu'il voyait pour la première fois... Il éprouvait un sentiment étrange qu'il n'arriva pas à décrire autrement qu'en sautant au cou de son père. Il surprit tout le monde, Léo avait toujours été le plus renfermé des deux garçons, il ne laissait jamais ses émotions le gagner, Théo marchait à l'impulsivité et se cachait souvent une grande froideur qu'il tenait de son père !

Seungyeun serra Léo dans ses bras une seconde puis en le lâchant regarda Théo qui refusait de s'approcher plus près.

Neela était surprise de voir que les garçons lui ressemblait tant, ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux que leur père.

- Tu sais, je comprend que tu m'en veuilles, tu ne m'as jamais vu et tu dois te faire à l'idée. Crois moi je dois m'y faire aussi. Dit Seungyeun qui n'avait jamais lâché le regard de Théo.

Il s'avança et lui tendit la main. Théo hésita, et Neela ne préféra rien dire, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à dire bonjour à un père qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais contre toute attente, Théo leva la main et serra celle de son père avec le sourire. Pour la première fois, Seungyeun détourna les yeux pour regarder Neela, elle se tourna à son tour et sentit ses joues rougir sous la pression du regard de son ancien amant.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait la même gène que la première fois où elle lui avait parlé.

Il lui demanda de sortir une minute pour discuter, mais Léo refusait de le lâcher.

- Léo, je ne pars plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il décida enfin de lâcher son père et de retourner auprès de son frère qui était encore dans un moment de franche hésitation entre la rancune et la joie.

Une fois dehors, Neela entreprit de parler la première.

- Merci d'être venu Seung

- Non, merci à toi d'avoir eu le courage de venir, tu aurais très bien pu ne jamais me dire la vérité, j'ai réagi comme un con l'autre jour... Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait

- Je comprends Seung, je n'avais pas imaginé que tu réagirais autrement. Tu avais le droit de savoir, j'avais peur de perdre mes enfants avant, mais j'aurais dû prendre le risque...

Seungyeun se rapprocha de Neela et la serra dans ses bras.

Neela se sentit faible sur ses jambes. Il avait toujours la même odeur, la même force rassurante dans les bras qui la faisait fondre avant, et qui la faisait fondre encore aujourd'hui.

Seungyeun quant à lui ressentait le contact humain qui lui avait tant manqué pendant 10 ans, il ne s'était jamais senti si bien dans les bras d'une autre personne, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours à l'époque, et il le voulait encore aujourd'hui.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils n'avaient pas vu la porte de la salle de danse s'ouvrir. Théo et Léo les regarder en souriant cette fois.

Seungyeun chuchota à l'oreille de Neela :

- Comment tu pensais que j'allais réagir ?

- Je pensais que tu allais partir en courant dès que tu aurais su que tu étais père ! Que tu allais peut-être me hurler dessus... Mais franchement j'ai surtout cru que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir...

- J'ai vraiment failli ne jamais venir mais...

Avant qu'il eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Youngbae les interrompit :

- Heu, les gars, on doit y aller là, on a entraînement Hyung

Les anciens amoureux surpris de la voix qui venait de sortir de la salle se lâchèrent comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant-délit dans le salon de leurs parents.

Léo embrassa son père et les garçons, Théo se contenta de lui resserrer la main et pris dans ses bras les deux autres garçons, Neela vit que Seungyeun était un peu déçu, elle lui promit de revenir le lendemain avec les garçons.

Sur le chemin du retour les garçons ne faisaient que parler de leur père ce qui rassura Neela, ils avaient l'air heureux. Théo demanda :

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce qu'on peut en parler à Marc ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui en parler ?

Elle vit les garçons se jeter un regard. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient à la même chose à cet instant

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Je vous connais comme si je vous avait fait ! Alors dites moi !

- On t'a vu prendre... Seung dans tes bras...

- Oh ? C'était amical, je suis contente de le revoir, et qu'il vous connaisse enfin !

- Ne t'en fais pas on ne dira rien à Marc !

Neela resta bouche bée... Ils avaient deviné ?

- Mais quel âge vous avez ? Vous grandissez trop vite les garçons dit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Neela se rendait souvent au domicile des garçons avec ses enfants, Théo avait de plus en plus de complicité avec son père. Les premiers moments froids du début étaient oubliés, ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup tous les deux, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention avant.

Marc refusait catégoriquement de les accompagner ce qui avait le don d'agacer Neela, la première fois que Seungyeun était venu, il avait lourdement insisté pour être là quand il se pointerait, maintenant que tout allait bien, il ne voulait plus le rencontrer... Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Par contre, elle retrouvait sa complicité d'antan avec Seungyeun, et ils redevenaient des amis, petit à petit ils devenaient plus proche jusqu'à se comporter comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Les voir comme ça donna une idée aux quatre autres membres du groupe,...

Alors que Neela finissait de préparer du café pour tout le monde, Youngbae proposa de monter sur le toit « _admirer la vue_ », il savait que Neela adorait se réfugier sur les toits quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point. Seungyeun la rejoignait souvent là haut.

Tout le monde décida de suivre Youngbae, une fois en haut Neela fut stupéfaite par la beauté de ce qu'elle voyait.

Le building dominait une bonne partie de la ville, la vue était magnifique. Le toit était aménagé comme une grande terrasse avec des transats et des bancs, elle put voir un rebord au toit, avec une barrière, elle s'y accouda accompagné de Seung et alors qu'elle se perdait dans la vue, Youngbae fit descendre tout le monde, y compris les enfants dans le silence avant de fermer la seule issue à clé, laissant donc Seung et Neela seuls, enfermés sur le toit... En entendant le loquet se refermer dans leurs dos, les deux compères se retournèrent et virent alors la solitude dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Seung regarda Neela et dans un rire à moitié étouffé il siffla entre ses dents «_ enfoirés _». Neela, pourtant habituée à ses amis et à leurs plans foireux à la _Cupidon_, comme elle aimait les appeler à l'époque, ne l'avait pas vu venir...

Elle alla se planter sur un des bancs et fixa Seung qui regardait encore la vue. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui, mais il n'osait pas tourner la tête. Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais aucune n'était appropriée dans ce genre de cas...

- Tu m'évites Seung ?

- N...Non

Il alla finalement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle se sentait maline maintenant ! Elle aimait le rendre mal à l'aise comme ça à l'époque, elle savait toujours quoi faire mais là, c'était différent, elle était perdue, ne sachant plus du tout comment elle devait agir dans ce genre de cas. Après de longues secondes de silence, ils esquissèrent en même temps :

- Écoute !

Ils rirent et Neela enchaîna.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas partir, te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'a été demandé de faire, je ne rêvais que d'être avec toi... Tout le temps...

Il regardait le ciel, ces paroles lui faisait chaud au cœur mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Pourtant il finit par demander :

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu au final l'autre jour ?

- Parce que tu voulais des explications ? Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais partie ?

- Pas seulement...

- Ah ? Fit elle en se tournant vers lui

Il approcha son visage d'elle

- En fait je pense que j'avais juste besoin de te voir, je me moquais des explications, je me moquais de savoir ce qui t'étais passé par la tête. Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé... Et au fond de moi je savais que tu ne m'avais pas vraiment quitté

Leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Neela pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage

- Et, qu'est ce qui te faisait croire que je ne t'avais pas vraiment quitté ?

Il sourit et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Neela, elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, cette sensation elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis 10ans. Elle le serra dans ses bras et monta sur ses genoux, il l'attira fort contre lui, il refusait littéralement de la laisser partir une nouvelle fois.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid sur ce toit, mais rien ne comptait plus maintenant que leurs deux corps emmêlés, qui s'étaient enfin retrouvés.


	10. Chapter 10

Allongée dans son lit, Neela comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle s'apercevait petit à petit que pendant dix ans elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti sur ce toit. Il lui manquait tous les jours et elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu l'oublier.

Il était 3h du matin, et elle ne pouvait pas dormir, entendant du bruit au rez de chaussée, elle décida de descendre.

Marc zappait entre les chaînes machinalement en touillant son café bouillant, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours brûler le café...

- Insomnie ? Demanda Neela

- On peut dire ça...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Marc ?

- Tu sais, j'aurais dû me douter de ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant je me suis dit qu'il existait encore une infime chance...

- Une chance de quoi ?

- J'ai été là pour toi et les garçons pendant dix ans, j'ai fait en sorte que ta vie ne soit pas un calvaire parce que tu ne le méritais pas, tu avais déjà assez souffert... Et pourtant tu... tu...

- Je quoi Marc ? Viens en au fait !

Neela n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait son ami, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle savait à cet instant précis qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé, tout comme lui...

- Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu le regardes ! Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme tu le considères. Putain il n'était pas là, et il débarque, il prend une place qui...

- Une place qui est la sienne Marc ! Seung _EST _le père de Théo et Léo, et c'est moi qui la lui ai refusé, tu aurais préféré qu'ils ne le connaissent pas ? Que ce soit toi qui prenne cette place ? Mais ce n'est pas la tienne Marc ! C'est lui, il est mon premier amour, tu veux que je le voies autrement ? Dis moi que si Aurore débarquait demain tu ne réagirait pas exactement comme moi !

- Neela, qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici elle ?

- Tu as vécu plus de deux ans avec Aurore... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es vraiment tombé amoureux ?

- Je l'appréciais, mais je savais que ce n'était pas mon grand amour, toi tu l'es. Je sais quand tu tiens vraiment à quelqu'un ou pas. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'aucun des garçons avec qui tu es sortie dans le passé ne ferait l'affaire.

Neela se figea et le fixa quelques secondes sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

- Tu as toujours cru que je te verrai autrement alors...

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir. Je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais eu tort. C'est de lui dont tu penses avoir besoin.

- Dont je pense ? Bien sûr pour toi j'ai tort...

Il ne répondit rien à ça et se contenta de tourner les talons en direction de l'escalier, néanmoins il se tourna une dernière fois :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes de retour en France. Va te reposer on se lève tôt demain matin.

Cette dernière remarque fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Neela. Des larmes de rage coulait sur ses joues.

Elle avait toujours pu compter sur Marc, c'est vrai mais elle ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir faire penser le contraire pendant cette nuit. Elle lui avait demandé de garder le secret parce qu'elle avait très vite réalisé qu'elle avait fait une erreur, et qu'elle espérait que ça ne se reproduirait pas de manière à ne pas le perdre. Là tout était cassé entre eux, détruit en quelques jours. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être présente dans son cœur si puissamment, elle se demandait quelle aurait été sa propre réaction si en arrivant ici, Seung avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a quinze jours elle aurait sûrement répondu que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais voilà, maintenant, elle avait réalisé. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le quitter. Qu'à cause de ce qu'elle avait signé, elle avait perdue dix ans. Dix ans qu'elle aurait pu passer à ses côtés.

A 5h elle était toujours assise dans la cuisine, elle contemplait toujours le café que Marc avait laissé sur la table, maintenant devenu complètement froid. Elle entendit quelqu'un descendre et regarda l'horloge « bon, trop tard pour aller me coucher maintenant ».

- Neela, tu es déjà debout ?

Elle se tourna et vit son père emmitouflé dans un peignoir vert foncé.

- Tu n'as pas dormi Neela ?

- Non ; répondit-elle la voix chevrotante

Son père la prit dans ses bras, elle fondit en larmes.

- Ça va aller maintenant Neela. Tu ne dois plus t'en faire, Seung a accepté, compris ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as plus à affronter ça seule.

- Je rentre en France dans 4h, il ne sera pas là ! Mes garçons vont redevenir des enfants sans père, mon meilleur ami veut sortir définitivement de ma vie parce qu'il sait que je suis encore amoureuse de lui. Et lui il sera ici, ma famille va rester ici... Et moi je pars... Papa, je vais être seule là bas.

- Mais tu vas rentrer en étant désenchaînée ! Libre de tes paroles et de tes actes, plus forte ! Tes enfants pourront dire qu'ils ont rencontrés leur père, que c'est un homme formidable encore amoureux de leur mère. Tu es libre de tous tes mouvements, et tu nous a libéré aussi ! Tu peux revenir quand bon te semble, plus rien ne t'empêche de faire ce dont tu as envie, plus personne n'empêche quiconque de se voir maintenant ! Tu te rends compte du chemin que tu as fait en seulement quinze jours ma fille ?

Neela relâcha son étreinte et regarda son père droit dans les yeux

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ce genre de choses à l'époque où je suis partie ?

- Ces fichus contrats... J'étais contre le fait que tu aies ces enfants, je ne trouvais aucun point positif à ton départ, et si j'avais parlé je t'aurais peut-être fait resté ici contre ton gré. Mais je me dis que ça aurait été bien mieux que tu restes ici...

- Non, heureusement que je suis partie, j'aurais trop souffert de le voir réaliser son rêve alors que le mien ne faisait que s'éloigner pour finir par disparaître complètement.

- Tu le regrettes parfois ?

- Non, plus maintenant en tout cas. Je me demande des fois, comment ça serait si j'avais continué.

- Et comment c'est ?

- Des fois c'est génial, je suis sur scène, des gens m'écoutent, je m'amuse ! Je porte même des vêtement plutôt classe !

Son père ria :

- Et les autres fois ?

- Les autres fois, je me vois rentrer le soir chez moi, retrouver un appartement vide, aucun cri pour m'accueillir, mes enfants ne sont pas là pour me raconter leurs journées. Je ne les vois pas sourire, rire, se chamailler, me demander quand est ce qu'on mange, je ne leur lis pas d'histoires, même si ça je ne le fais plus... Je ne les vois pas grandir... Et là je me dis que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire.

- Quelle histoire prend le dessus quand tu y penses ?

- Au début, je pensais tout le temps à la scène, et au succès qui m'attendait. Bien sûr que cette facette prenait le dessus, mais maintenant, je n'y pense plus, enfin des fois mais si je le fais, je me dis ''dieu merci j'ai mes enfants !'' Heureusement que je ne suis pas montée sur scène, ma vie serait tellement vide aujourd'hui sans eux !

- Neela, je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tu es devenue une maman extraordinaire ! Tu as eu tellement de force ! Je ne sais toujours pas de qui tu la tiens !

- De ma mère sûrement !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui, ma mère, celle qui m'a élevé alors que je n'étais pas sa fille, celle qui m'a aimé alors que je devais lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier, tu te rends compte de la force qu'a eu ta femme toutes ces années ? M'élever de la même manière que son fils, me donner les mêmes chances que lui, ne pas m'avoir jugé pour les garçons...

- Oui, je m'en rends compte, je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui comment elle a pu faire tout ça. Tu as raison, tu dois tenir cette force d'elle alors !

Le reste de la petite famille se levait petit à petit et la maison s'agitait. Lorsque Marc entra dans la cuisine, il n'adressa pas un regard à Neela. Cette indifférence elle aurait du mal à s'y faire, et pourtant cela deviendrait sûrement son quotidien...

A 7h tout le monde était prêt à se rendre à l'aéroport, lorsqu'ils sortirent avec les valises, un mini van noir attendait devant la porte du jardin, Honggi étant avec eux, personne n'osa avancer. La vitre se baissa alors et Neela aperçut la coupe de cheveux blonds de Jiyong. Une fois la fenêtre complètement baissée elle aperçut Youngbae, et Seung assis aussi à l'arrière. Elle sourit et Jiyong ouvrit la porte. Elle se tourna vers sa famille et embrassa tout le monde, sachant qu'ils ne l'accompagneraient pas à l'aéroport. Les enfants firent de même et Marc serra la main du père de Neela ainsi que celle de Eun Jae. Honggi et Sora eurent beaucoup de mal à lâcher leur sœur.

Les garçons à bord du van se serrèrent et tout le monde monta à l'intérieur. Marc prit à peine le temps de saluer les garçons, se contentant de rester assis dans le silence tout le trajet. Seung et Neela ressemblaient au couple d'adolescents qu'ils étaient dix ans auparavant. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, le rire des enfants à côté leur fit enfin terminer cette « bataille de regard » dont ils étaient spécialistes.

Au bout de trente minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, alors que tout le monde allait sortir, Neela prit la parole :

- Ne descendez pas, ce ne serait pas judicieux les garçons...

- Oui tu n'as peut être pas tort ajouta Youngbae

- Moi je viens quand même ; répliqua Seungyeun déjà en train de s'emmitoufler sous un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil.

Neela savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas rester, elle capitula.

Léo et Théo embrassèrent Jiyong et Youngbae qui leurs promirent qu'ils se reverraient souvent maintenant. Neela les prit dans ses bras aussi, les larmes aux yeux elle les remercia pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle et ses enfants.

Marc s'impatientait à l'extérieur du van, tout le monde se pressa alors à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Léo voulut attraper la main de Marc qui s'esquiva. Neela vit rouge :

- Marc ! Ils n'y sont pour rien tu veux !

Se rendant compte de son geste il jeta son sac sur son épaule et attrapa Léo par la main.

Seung fit de même en attrapant la main de Neela et celle de Théo. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient une famille... normale. Mais en se tournant vers lui elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux cachés derrière ses grosses lunettes de soleil. Elle réalisa alors que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne seraient jamais une « famille normale ». Ça la rendit triste une demi seconde, mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sentiment, on venait d'appeler leur vol.

Seung sentit la main de Théo se serrer sur la sienne, il lâcha Neela et se pencha sur son fils, bientôt rejoint par son frère. Théo le regarda fixement :

- Dis, on te reverra maintenant ?

- Quelle question, bien sûr, je ne vous laisse plus maintenant !

Théo le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Marc. Léo les larmes aux yeux lui dit qu'il espérait vraiment qu'il puisse venir dans son école parler de son métier un jour. Seung ne comprit pas mais lui promit qu'il viendrait. Il l'embrassa et l'envoya rejoindre Marc à son tour.

Il se tourna vers Neela :

- Je sais pas de quoi il parle Léo !

- Chaque année son école organise la semaine des métiers. Les parents viennent parler de leur métier... Chaque année un professeur et là pour leur demander ce que fait leur papa...

- Oh, je suis désolé Neela.

- T'es bête c'est moi que ça rend folle cette tradition...

Elle entendit Marc l'appeler.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je parte là...

- Reviens vite s'il et plaît

- Rien ne t'empêche de venir toi non plus !

- C'est vrai

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, « _tu m'as manqué_ ».

Neela le quitta le sourire aux lèvres comme elle savait le faire tout en étant au plus bas au fond de son cœur. Seung reparti le cœur lourd, mais l'esprit léger vers son van où ses amis l'attendaient.

A la vision de cette scène, Marc détourna le regard, et avant que Neela ne l'ai rejoint il s'éloigna des garçons après les avoir serré dans ses bras.

Lorsque Neela arriva à la hauteur de ses enfants, ils étaient seuls, elle chercha autour d'elle Marc mais ne le vit pas, le dernier appel pour son vol venait de retentir et il lui fallait partir.

Elle monta dans l'avion seule, arrivés à Paris elle consulta son téléphone, Marc avait laissé un message :

« _Neela, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi, je vais rester ici, ou partir je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête... Dis aux garçons que je les aime Neela..._

_Marc__._ »


	11. Chapter 11

_6 mois plus tard_

Neela avait repris une vie plutôt normale, elle continuait à travailler dans son hôtel, ses enfants étaient devenus des anges à l'école, ne manquant pas de se faire réprimander par leur père via internet les soirs où elle lui disait que ça c'était mal passé. Une vraie vie de couple à distance en somme.

Le problème, c'est que Neela ne croyait plus au bonheur, et ce, depuis longtemps. Elle était toujours méfiante envers la vie, elle lui avait fait assez de crasses pour savoir que rien n'était acquis, elle ne serait jamais sereine finalement.

Néanmoins les vacances de Pâque n'allait pas tarder à commencer et Neela devait absolument prendre des congés pour cette période, Seung était libre et allait venir leur rendre visite en France. C'est donc décidé que Neela se rendit au travail.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte c'était l'affluence comme jamais à l'accueil, elle chercha des yeux un collègue :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?

- Une conférence de je sais pas quoi, ça fait une heure qu'elles sont toutes là.

Il était vrai qu'il y avait une majorité de jeunes filles qui attendait devant le bureau. Elle entra dans son vestiaire et le responsable de service l'interpella.

- Neela !

- Oui monsieur !

- Ces jeunes filles sont toutes là pour réserver la première semaine de vacances de Pâque ! L'hôtel est complet, aidez Maryline à l'accueil pour leur dire qu'elles ne peuvent pas venir ici !

- Très bien, mais quel genre de conférence ?

Trop tard, il était parti...

Neela se changea le plus rapidement possible et courut jusqu'au bureau où la foule avait doublé en quelques minutes. Maryline était débordée, et incendiée.

- Il n'y a plus de places mademoiselle, je suis désolée !

- Mais vous devez m'en trouver ! Je veux une chambre ! Je dois venir ici cette semaine ci !

Les demandes affluaient de tous côtés, Neela se mit à siffler à pleins poumons. La cohue s'arrêta net.

- Écoutez Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, on ne peut pas accueillir tout le monde dans cet hôtel pendant cette semaine ! Je vous demanderai donc de quitter l'hôtel et d'en trouver un autre ! Merci !

Les jeunes gens pestèrent tout en sortant escorté par quelques membres de la sécurité de l'hôtel.

Maryline lui sourit

- Oh merci Neela, tu m'as sauvé !

- T'inquiètes, ma sœur a pas loin de cet âge là, je sais comment ça marche.

- Vraiment ?

- Non pas du tout, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions !

Le reste de la matinée fut assez agité, assez pour empêcher Neela de savoir quelle était cette grande conférence qui pouvait faire amener autant de jeunes dans leur hôtel, effectivement toutes les chambres étaient prises, mais il n'y avait aucun nom sur les réservations.

A leur pause de midi, Neela et Maryline retrouvèrent leurs collègues pour déjeuner.

- Bon c'est quoi cette conférence à la fin ?

- Neela, tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Quoi ?

- Il va y avoir un grand concert pas loin, trois hôtels ont été « réquisitionnés » pour l'occasion !

- Trois hôtels ? Mais qui peut ramener autant de monde ?

- Des groupes coréens apparemment c'est pour ça on pensait que t'étais au courant !

Neela lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Des groupes, coréens ?

Ses amis étaient morts de rire en la voyant dans cet état, pensant que c'était l'émotion de la fan qui sommeillait en elle... Évidemment ce n'était pas le cas, l'émotion oui, mais pas celle de la fan.

Laura entra à ce moment dans la pièce avec une feuille, les larmes aux yeux.

Michael se tourna vers elle

- Laura ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai dans la main la liste des groupes qui viennent dans notre hôtel, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes en ce moment !

Neela sortit de son semi coma

- Tu, tu aimes la K-pop Laura ?

- Je suis une grande fan !

- _Oh god_...

Neela se leva et prit la feuille des mains de Laura. Elle regarda donc qui aller venir, son souffle se coupa :

2NE1 : 4 chambres.

BigBang : 5 chambres

CN Blue : 4 chambres

FT Island : 5 chambres

Sistar : 4 chambres

Neela dû s'asseoir, elle n'en revenait pas que son frère et Seung et n'ai rien dit... Laura la sortit à nouveau de ses pensées.

- En plus on aura TOP et Bom dans le même hôtel !

- Oui ça paraît logique...

- Non tu comprends pas, attends !

Laura sortit son téléphone pianota quelques secondes et lui tendit l'appareil. A l'écran un article d'un site français spécialisé dans le people coréen.

L'article avait pour titre « **La YG ne se prononce pas quant à la rumeur...** » en descendant un peu elle vit la photo de TOP et Bom se montrant très proche dans un café coréen où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec lui avant...

Le reste du texte expliquait que TOP et Bom se montraient très proches ces dernières semaines, on les avait vus plusieurs fois ensemble, photos à l'appui.

Le cœur de Neela fut poignardé, elle s'assit encore sous le choc.

Laura continuait à expliquer combien elle était fan des deux groupes, et qu'elle espérait vraiment que cette rumeur soit vraie.

C'est vrai que ce couple faisait rêver, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux. Neela décida de sortir pour appeler Seung. Avec le décalage horaire il aurait sûrement fini sa journée. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone elle vit qu'il avait essayé de la joindre quatre fois aujourd'hui. Elle décida d'écouter les messages qu'il avait laissé.

_Vous avez, quatre nouveaux messages. _

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 9h52 : _Neela, Rappelle moi, c'est urgent s'il te plaît, on a un problème.

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 10h23 : _Neela s'il te plaît...

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 11h59 : _Neela, ne regarde pas internet avant de m'avoir appelé, oui c'est bizarre comme message, mais s'il te plaît rappelle moi...

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 12h38 : _Bon, heu, je pense que tu as vu ce que tu ne devais pas voir sur internet maintenant, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rappelle moi... Je ne dormirai pas avant que tu me rappelles...

Elle regarda sa montre 13h. Elle le rappela, il décrocha quasi instantanément.

- Neela enfin !

- Seung, je travaille la journée moi aussi.

- Alors tu n'es pas allée sur internet !

- Si, je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il y a eu un appel à l'agence, quelqu'un a découvert qu'on s'était remis ensemble, et il a ajouté qu'il dévoilerait tout à la presse !

- Quoi ? Mais qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais du coup l'agence a pris les devants, elle a décidé qu'elle allait faire courir le bruit d'une relation entre Bom et moi. Dans pas longtemps la YG officialisera notre relation, sûrement quand on sera en concert à Paris d'ailleurs.

- Oui et bien parlons-en aussi de ça ! Tu comptais me le dire un jour ou...

- Je voulais te faire la surprise...

- La YG et la FNC ont réservé mon hôtel _sweety_ donc oui.

- Quoi ? On vient dans ton hôtel ?

- Oui, ça recommence, tout recommence Seung...

- Comment ça tout ? Je comprend pas...

- Tu ne vois qu'ils essaient à nouveau de nous séparer ? D'abord faire croire à une relation entre toi et quelqu'un d'autre, et puis vous faire venir ensemble dans l'hôtel où je travaille, puis finir par vous faire officialiser votre relation dans ma ville, devant moi ?

- Oh non, ils m'ont manipulé de la même manière que toi il y a dix ans...

- Oui, sûrement un coup de Heechul, ce n'est pas lui qui a pensé à cette relation d'ailleurs ?

- ...

- Je le savais... Écoute, je dois retourner travailler, ne t'en fais pas. Et surtout continue à jouer le jeu, s'il te plaît

- Pourquoi tu veux que je continue exactement ?

- Pense à nos enfants, si notre relation est mise à nue, les enfants seront les premiers exposés, ne leur fait pas ça s'il te plaît.

- Tu as raison...

- Bye

- Neela ?

- Mmh ?

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi...

Neela raccrocha n'étant pas sûre à 100 % d'être rassurée par cette conversation.

Laura continua tout le reste de la journée à bassiner tout le monde, « _Ô combien elle était heureuse de rencontrer ses idoles_ ». Les autres ne comprenaient même pas de qui elle parlait, donc c'est moi qui ai eu à subir ses nombreux « _tu crois que Bom et TOP sont vraiment ensemble ?_ » « _Tu crois qu'ils vont officialiser ?_ » « _Oh oh ! Comment est ce qu'ils vont être en vrai _». Neela avait envie de répondre à toutes ces questions juste pour être tranquille, mais sa formation d'actrice lui fut très utile, et elle devint alors la fan de musique, impatiente de les voir tous arriver ! Quel calvaire !

Le soir venu, Neela dut se décider à raconter ce qui allait se passer à ses enfants. Elle prit alors le temps de raconter le fait que leur père, leur oncle et leurs amis seraient à Paris, elle leur fit promettre de garder le secret encore un peu, surtout à son travail. Les garçons venaient pendant les vacances, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été autorisé à prendre elle aussi des vacances, elle avait réussi, comme à chaque fois à faire en sorte de prendre ses enfants avec elle à l'hôtel. Ils pourraient ainsi profiter de leur père et de leur famille tout le long de la semaine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aborder, elle le ferait plus tard si elle devait vraiment le faire... _Bom_, ce sujet allait être compliqué à expliquer, mais elle on ne peut nier que ses enfants étaient plutôt habitués à ces complexités de la vie...

Les semaines qui la séparèrent de cette semaine qui s'annonçait difficile, Neela les passa scotchées à son téléphone, les rumeurs continuaient de circuler, Neela devenait folle n'arrivant à avoir de ''_vraies_'' nouvelles qu'une fois de temps en temps... Les photos devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses entre le couple «_ alien _» comme on aimait l'appeler. Elle voyait une complicité qui ne semblait pas feinte dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes... Elle essayait de se persuader seule que ce n'était rien que du cinéma, elle savait que son amoureux était un très bon acteur. Honggi par contre donnait des nouvelles beaucoup plus souvent, et il essayait lui aussi de la rassurer. Il les voyait assez souvent et pouvait lui certifier qu'elle ne risquait rien, rien n'empêchait qu'elle était à l'autre bout du monde, et que eux, étaient au même endroit, au même moment... Neela connaissait bien Bom, elles avaient travaillées un peu ensemble et avaient eu un bon feeling...

Le jour J arrivait enfin, vendredi 8h, Léo et Théo étaient à l'école pour le dernier jour avant les vacances et languissaient déjà le soir de courir jusqu'à l'hôtel... Neela tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son stress devant ses enfants.

Arrivée à l'hôtel, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Laura faisait les cent pas, elle regardait son téléphone toutes les deux minutes.

- Laura, calme toi maintenant ! On doit rester professionnels !

- Je sais, mais imagine un peu ce que c'est pour moi là...

- Regarde Neela, elle ressent la même chose mais elle cache mieux son impatience que toi ! Ressaisis toi !

Les employés tentaient de calmer Laura par tous les moyens, elle risquait son poste à agir comme ça, Neela entendait au loin cette conversation mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche de toute façon. Elle était comme paralysée, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait juste à continuer le rôle qu'elle s'était donné...

Quatre vans avancèrent dans l'allée principale de l'hôtel. Neela sentit ses jambes trembler, elle décida de reculer un peu derrière ses collègues. C'était sans compter sur son patron qui la poussa devant pour les accueillir, prétextant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir communiquer dans leur langue. « _Ils parlaient tous anglais_ » pensa-t-elle. A contre cœur elle avança vers les vans qui s'étaient maintenant arrêté. La porte du premier s'ouvrit et elle pria pour que ce soit un des groupes avec qui elle avait le moins de contact.


	12. Chapter 12

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle avait « enfilé son sourire de travail » mais il venait de changer, elle ne put réprimer sa méprise en voyant le premier homme descendre du van.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Heechul, je suis le manager des garçons de ce van.

- Enchantée, veuillez suivre ma collègue, elle va vous amener dans vos chambres.

Heechul arborait un sourire méprisant et une des filles le guida vers sa chambre.

Les cinq garçons sortirent du van, et le sourire de Neela lui revint instantanément. Ils lui serrèrent la main pour être discret, mais Seungyeun s'attarda longtemps le regard planté dans celui de Neela qui ne hésitait entre un regard qui voulait dire ''tu m'as manqué'' de celui du ''attends un peu qu'on s'explique''. Jiyong dut même intervenir pour que Seung disparaisse de la vue de Neela. Personne n'avait rien remarqué et Laura se précipita vers les garçons pour les guider, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son professionnalisme.

Le deuxième van fut celui des Sistar prises en charge par Michael troublé devant elles , suivi des CN Blue dont Jeanne fut la guide.

Le frère de Neela sortit en premier et lui sauta dans les bras sans réfléchir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa méprise, il fit de même avec toutes les personnes présentes ce qui fit rire les membres du groupe alors que Neela restait encore un peu énervée de sa réaction. Un dernier membre d'équipe les guida vers leurs quartiers, il ne restait plus que les dernières filles pour Neela. Elle avait espéré ne pas les croiser beaucoup, mais son boss en avait apparemment décidé autrement.

La première à descendre fut la leader du groupe, Chae Rin, elle était resplendissante vêtue de mille couleurs qu'elle portait à la perfection. Chae Rin était celle qu'elle connaissait le moins. Elle ne devait pas faire partie de ce groupe à la base, c'était Neela qui devait avoir sa place. Quand elle y pensait elle se demandait ce qu'aurait donné ce groupe avec une personne sans le charisme de cette femme impressionnante !

Minzy fut la deuxième à sortir tenant la main à la guillerette Dara, apparemment heureuses d'être là. Bom attendit le dernier moment pour sortir, on pouvait voir sa gêne sur son visage lorsque son regard croisa celui de Neela. Neela qui tenta de rester professionnelle et de ne pas l'emplâtrer sur place. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais qu'est ce que ça l'aurait soulagé !

Chae Rin expliqua rapidement que leur nouveau manager arriverait en milieu de semaine, un problème de papier quelque chose comme ça. Neela n'y prêtait guère attention en vérité et se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre tout en guidant les filles dans les grands couloirs de l'hôtel.

Pendant l'installation des clients, les employés se devaient de rester à disposition de ceux-ci en cas de requête quelconque. Neela fit alors son travail à côté de Laura dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration. Seung voulut en profiter pour se rapprocher de Neela mais Laura s'interposa :

- Un problème monsieur ?

- Heu, non, je...

- Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de parler en coréen, je peux prendre le relais si tu veux, les filles sont plus douées en anglais qu'eux je crois intervint Neela, mais ce n'était pas du goût de notre chère Laura qui reprit la parole, en coréen cette fois.

TOP n'eut d'autres choix que d'abandonner. Il entra dans la chambre de Bom, Laura ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait.

- Aah ! Je crois que les rumeurs sont vraies regarde !

- Oh oui, je vois bien, très bien même...

Neela bouillait intérieurement lorsque Bom l'appela et lui demanda d'entrer.

Elle s'exécuta le visage et les poings fermés sous le regard interrogateur de sa collègue de travail qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui est fan pouvait agir ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Bom s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain la laissant seule avec Seung, au fond d'elle elle la remerciait pour ce geste, mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Tu m'as manqué il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula d'un pas

- Je risque mon poste en faisant ça Seung.

- S'il te plaît ne sois pas comme ça. Tu sais que je n'ai rien voulu de cela.

- En attendant tu es là, et je dois me battre avec la presse pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Avec les préparatifs du concert, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas t'appeler comme je voulais.

- Mon frère y arrivait bien pourtant.

- C'est différent.

- Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi c'est différent ? Qu'est ce qui est différent ? Il a moins de travail ? Non, je suis bête, il a plus de temps !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

- Bien sûr que si, tu dois faire semblant donc tu restes plus de temps avec elle ! Je comprend bien que tu n'as pas le temps, toi.

- Tu m'as demandé de continuer à jouer le jeu, tu savais très bien où ça nous mènerait !

- Bien sûr.

Neela sortit de la chambre et se posta à nouveau à côté de Laura encore tremblante, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agit comme ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait reculé comme ça, pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça... C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle regrettait déjà et voulu entrer à nouveau dans la chambre.

Bom sortit de la salle de bain et vit TOP dans un sale état :

- Ça c'est pas bien passé hein...

- Non, pas trop.

Elle le prit dans ses bras au moment où Neela passait à nouveau sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle quitta l'étage en courant. Laura voulu la suivre et tourna la tête vers la chambre de Bom. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient sa tête mais son premier réflexe fut de prendre son téléphone et de les prendre en photo dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle rangea son téléphone et partit chercher Neela.

Tous les employés étaient maintenant redescendus dans le hall, s'affairant à leurs différentes tâches. Laura réussit à rattraper Neela dans l'escalier. Elle la vit s'engager dans l'étage des trois autres groupes. Laura resta à distance de Neela pour l'observer. Elle frappa à une porte, Hyorin des Sistar en sortit et lui indiqua une autre porte. Elle avança alors dans le couloir, toujours suivie de sa collègue.

Neela s'arrêta enfin devant une autre porte, Laura fut étonnée de voir Honggi en sortir, il échangea quelques mots avec Neela, la prit dans ses bras et la fit entrer. Laura encore abasourdie de cette scène, redescendit dans le hall rejoindre les autres.

- Je lui ai dit des trucs affreux Oppa.

- Mais ce n'est rien, tu sais qu'il va oublier ce que tu viens de lui dire.

- Ah bah là, je crois qu'il a déjà oublié, quand j'ai voulu m'excuser, l'autre vampire l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras.

- Neela ! Ils sont amis ! Elle lui remontait le moral, arrête d'être comme ça ! Remonte et va le voir maintenant !

- Je peux pas, je risque trop, rien qu'en étant là. Mais je n'ai que toi maintenant Oppa.

Honggi la serra fort dans ses bras et lui essuya le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Elle ajusta son tailleur et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit des voix à l'extérieur. Elle colla son oreille à la porte et fit signe à Honggi de se taire, il s'approcha également de la porte et se positionna comme sa sœur.

- Laura, je vous le demande pour la dernière fois, où est Neela, elle n'est plus en poste à son étage et vous êtes la dernière à l'avoir aperçue dans cet étage, je dois savoir ce qu'elle fabrique, et dans quelle chambre elle pourrait être !

- Mais monsieur le directeur, je vous promet que je ne sais pas exactement où elle est allée et pourquoi !

Neela se recula et Honggi lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui fit signe de sortir qu'il gérait la situation. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son directeur.

- Neela ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ici ?

Honggi sorti de la chambre, Neela ouvrit de grands yeux signe de désespoir en direction de son frère qui dans un anglais approximatif répondit :

- En entrant dans l'hôtel j'ai vu la manucure parfaite de votre employée, je lui ai demandé de m'en ramener quelques uns demain parce que l'aéroport a perdu les miens, et puis une chose et l'autre on a discuté et elle m'a donné pleins de conseils !

Le directeur dirigea son regard vers les ongles de Neela qui arborait effectivement une manucure ''_nail art_'' plutôt réussie. A moitié convaincu le directeur réprimanda Neela lui demandant de revenir à son poste rapidement, une des filles la demandait depuis vingt minutes.

Neela lâcha un soupir de soulagement en se tournant vers son frère et lui chuchotant un « _merci je te le revaudrai !_ ». Honggi disparu alors dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de crier un « N'oubliez pas mes vernis demain mademoiselle ! » Neela sourit et hocha la tête.

Neela remonta à contre cœur à l'étage supérieur sachant pertinemment qui l'avait appelé, et pourquoi.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Bom qui la fit entrer.

- Désolée pour le retard.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- Je fais mon travail, tu m'appelles je viens.

- Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas appelé pour le travail n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je sais. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Écoute, d'abord je veux que tu saches que je ne veux pas me mettre au milieu de ton histoire avec Seung. C'est un très bon ami à moi et je ne veux en aucun cas briser ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi.

- Mmh. Et ?

- J'ai été forcé d'accepter ce deal avec Heechul. Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il est très doué pour convaincre les gens !

- Oui, je sais ricana Neela

Bom s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à Neela de faire de même, elle s'exécuta en s'asseyant face à elle dans un petit fauteuil.

- Bon, il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien baisser mon âge de contrat de célibat si j'acceptais de faire quelque chose pour lui. Alors j'ai accepté parce que je suis folle amoureuse de quelqu'un depuis plusieurs années, je me suis dit que ce serait bienvenue ! Et puis il ne pouvait pas me demander quelque chose de très difficile ! Une fois que j'ai dit oui, il m'a expliqué ton histoire avec Seung, il m'a dit qu'elle allait être dévoilée à la presse et que pour ton bien, celui de tes enfants et le sien on devait faire semblant d'être ensemble.

- Et l'homme dont tu es amoureuse depuis si longtemps ? Il a dû bien le prendre !

- La compagnie passe avant ça tu le sais bien ! De toute manière il n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments. Je me disais que tant que j'étais sous contrat ça n'avait aucun intérêt... Je ne savait pas pour toi et Seung, enfin pas plus que les autres, mais les garçons n'ont rien raconté après ton départ.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Les salles de bains ne sont pas très isolées tu sais. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïtés. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. On ne reste qu'une semaine, ne perd pas de temps.

- J'ai voulu m'excuser mais il était trop occupé dans tes bras.

- Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal en lui disant tout ça. Je le consolais. Ne crois pas que ce que tu vois, s'il te plaît. Une semaine Neela...

- Et après cette semaine ?

- Heechul va confirmer la rumeur publiquement et on va devoir faire semblant au moins un an.

- Un an ? Neela eut l'impression que son monde s'effondrait.

- Oui, mon premier contrat de célibat faisant foi, il devait s'arrêtait l'année prochaine, et pour gagner un an j'ai signé cette close... J'ai fait une grosse erreur Neela, je te demande pardon.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bom. Je sais de quoi ce serpent est capable pour arriver à ses fins.

- Alors va t'en et va le voir, il est 12h30, je crois que tu es en pause là non ?

- Merci.

Neela eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se retint.

Elle fonça à la cafétéria se montrer et bipa son badge de pause de mi journée. Laura lui fit signe pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle s'approcha et leur expliqua qu'elle avait des choses à faire dans l'après midi et qu'elle ne reviendrait que quand son service reprendrait.

Elle remonta et alla frapper à la chambre de Seung, elle arrangea ses cheveux, réajusta sa jupe et attendit qu'il ouvre. Quand ce fut le cas, il resta un moment immobile devant elle. Neela était assez tendue

- Si on me voit ici, je vais me faire virer...

Il tira un peu plus la porte vers lui et se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Elle repoussa la porte derrière elle et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Elle est belle cette vue non ?

- Mmh Seung s'était tourné vers Neela qui avait le regard plongé dans la vue sur la tour Eiffel.

- Je suis désolée Seung ; elle se décida à se retourner et à plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu me saoules. Je ne sais jamais ce que je dois penser avec toi, ou même ce que je dois faire.

- Je sais, et vraiment je suis désolée ! Je t'ai dit des choses affreuses tout à l'heure et je le regrette, je ne veux pas perdre du temps que je pourrais passer avec toi. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît.

Elle s'était approchée de lui « _tu ne risques pas ton poste comme ça ? _» elle approcha son visage du sien et chuchota « _on s'en fout_ » avant de l'embrasser. Il la porta vers le lit et elle eut cette impression qu'elle avait toujours avec lui, que rien ne pourrait les séparer, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai dès qu'elle revenait à la ''vie réelle'', mais dans ces instants où rien ne comptait d'autre que leurs souffles mêlés et leur amour, elle arrivait à tout oublier.


	13. Chapter 13

Neela ne reprenait qu'à 16h cette après midi là. Elle savait qu'elle avait du temps à donner à Seung. Il avait demandé au service d'étage de lui amener de quoi manger directement dans la chambre. Neela se cacha au moment où Luis amena les différents mets. Une fois l'employé remercié, Neela se recoucha sous les draps suivi par son amoureux. Ils partagèrent ce repas dans les rires et les chamailleries d'adolescents.

- A quelle heure tu dois aller répéter ?

- 18h je crois.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose avant ?

- J'ai bien une idée oui dit-il en se glissant sous la couette.

- T'es bête répondit Neela en riant. Non sérieusement, est ce que tu veux sortir de cette chambre ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Alors ça me va, demain les enfants seront avec moi à l'hôtel.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Ils savent qu'ils ne doivent rien dire ne t'en fais pas, ils sont briefés nos enfants !

- Oui, ils sont parfaits, tu les as bien élevés Neela.

- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras. Il attrapa deux tasses de café et lui en tendit une.

- Comment on fera une fois que tu seras parti ?

- Je ne sais pas, on a ce fichu papier qui nous bloque pendant un an Bom et moi.

- Tu savais qu'elle était amoureuse ?

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle m'a fait appelé ce matin. Elle m'a tout expliqué calmement, et elle me disait qu'elle avait accepté ce contrat pour pouvoir enfin avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un.

- Mais qui ?

- Elle m'a pas dit...

- La pauvre, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que pour nous que ce contrat était difficile à supporter.

- Bah non apparemment... Tu sais qui as balancé l'info à la YG pour nous ?

- Non. Mais on le saura bien un jour...

- Oh, dis quand on le saura, est ce que je pourrais aller lui casser les jambes ?

- Mmh, laisse moi réfléchir, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes, tu pourras.

Le couple partit en éclat de rire quand on toqua à la porte.

Neela prise de panique sauta en dehors du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Seung posa sa tasse de café, enfila un T shirt et un jogging et alla ouvrir.

- Oh, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Neela entendit la porte se fermer.

- Neela c'est bon ! C'est Jiyong !

Elle enfila un peignoir accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bain et sortit.

- Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles Jiyong !

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Maintenant tu sais...

- Voilà.

Sur ce, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et fixa la fenêtre comme l'avait fait Neela en arrivant.

- Et donc, tu venais pour... Lui demanda Seungyeung

- Ah, non pour rien, je m'ennuyais, je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller faire un tour dans Paris, et passer chercher Neela.

- Oui, mais tu vois elle est déjà là, et on est pas trop habillé pour sortir là.

- Ah mais oui !

Jiyong se leva, prit Neela dans ses bras

- Je t'ai même pas dis bonjour, et que tu m'avais manqué !

- Toi aussi Oppa tu m'as manqué.

- Jiyong...

- Ça va je plaisante, je l'ai vu rentrer il y a deux heures, je voulais vous embêter, maintenant c'est fait, je m'éclipse !

- Enfoiré !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hyung !

Jiyong sortit de la chambre en souriant, fier de son petit manège, puis il repassa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte :

- Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas aller marcher...

- Surs ! Répliquèrent Neela et TOP d'une seule voix

- Ok, Ok ! Je m'en vais !

Seung ferma à clé derrière Jiyong, il fixa Neela.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je viens de retourner dix ans en arrière, il nous avait fait le coup quand on s'est mis ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

- C'est vrai, et on avait aussi refusé de partir manger des bimbimbap avec lui... On avait répondu exactement comme ça...

- Ouais, on s'habille ?

- Allez...

Il s'approcha d'elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front et partit dans la salle de bain.

Une fois le couple habillé, Seung sortit premier pour repérer les lieux. Les locaux de l'hôtel étaient presque vides. Neela sortit rapidement et passa par les portes de secours. Elle attendit à une centaine de mètres derrière l'hôtel les garçons qui tardaient à arriver. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes elle vit six garçons venir vers elle et quatre filles. Les garçons étaient passés chercher son frère avant de quitter l'hôtel.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Tu n'es pas passée par devant... Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de fan agglutinés devant la porte ; répliqua son frère.

- Oh zut, j'avais pas pensé à ça...

Honggi embrasse sa joue et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Let's go !

Le petit groupe fit plusieurs haltes dans les coins les plus touristiques de Paris, immortalisant leur première sortie, faisant attention à la moindre pose.

Neela les amena dans un petit quartier où elle aimait aller se vider la tête, il n'y avait jamais grand monde, et c'était rare dans Paris ! Ils s'assirent sur des bancs et discutèrent assez longtemps. Neela se souvint d'un coup de ce qu'avait dit Chae Rin à son arrivée.

- Au fait les filles, vous avez un nouveau manager ?

- Oui un français, depuis pas longtemps ! Il n'a même encore jamais rencontré les garçons !

- Mais s'il est français, c'est quoi son problème de papier ?

- En fait il a demandé un visa travail, et du coup il fallait qu'il fasse une demande de je sais pas quoi pour voyager en travaillant, donc il n'arrive que demain !

- T'avais pas dit en milieu de semaine ?

- Si, mais il m'a appelé, et il m'a dit qu'il serait là demain. Il était à l'aéroport quand il a appelé. Il a l'air plutôt compétent, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi on a changé d'un coup.

-Oui Unnie était bien... Dit Minkki.

Neela s'éloigna un peu du groupe et alluma une cigarette. Seungri, le petit jeune des BigBang vint la rejoindre et s'assit par terre à côté d'elle.

-Tu vois, je sais que tu adores tes enfants plus que tout au monde, mais de te voir là comme ça, je me dis que c'est là que tu devrais être. Avec nous !

-T'es mignon, mais je suis bien là où je suis, avec mes enfants.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette hypothèse, comment y penser alors qu'elle avait ses enfants ! Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle y pensait parfois.

- Neela ? Ça va ? Demanda Dara Voilà tu lui as cassé le moral petit panda !

- Non, non ! Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y pense pas parfois.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu y penses ? Demanda Bom

- J'ai deux solutions. La première je regarde les petits mots de mes enfants pour me rappeler combien je les aime, et la deuxième, je regarde vos live les filles, et je me dis que vous êtes faites pour travailler toutes les quatre, que c'est mieux comme ça.

Les filles s'empourprèrent. Honggi et Seung se regardèrent, ils étaient tristes pour Neela, ils sentaient bien que malgré ces deux solutions, ce n'était pas suffisant au manque qu'avait pu créer la scène dans son cœur. Seung l'avait vu danser à son retour de la compagnie, il l'avait vu sourire, rire, briller à ce moment là, il avait revu la fille dont il était tombé amoureux dix ans auparavant. Et depuis ce moment, il n'avait pas revu cette force dans le regard qu'elle avait quand elle dansait. Il jeta un regard à Youngbae assis non loin de lui. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, le jeune homme sortit son téléphone et enclencha le lecteur de musique puis posa son téléphone à côté de lui. Il se leva et commença à danser, entraînant avec lui Minzy qui était toujours la première pour danser !

Neela les regardait avec envie mais n'osait se lever et danser avec eux.

Jiyong la vit se leva et la leva de force : « _allez fais toi plaisir, on est entre nous_ ».

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et laissa la musique entrer en elle comme elle avait en l'habitude plus jeune. Elle se sentit revivre comme ramené dix ans avant, il n'existait plus que la musique et son corps qui jouait avec le son. Il n'y avait plus de rivalité, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle et elle se laissa totalement emporté par ce qu'elle entendait. Une fois que la dernière note avait retentit elle s'aperçut que tout le groupe la regardait. Youngbae et Minkky s'étaient arrêtés de danser et l'observaient. Seung arborait un sourire de fierté sur le visage alors que les autres semblaient étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Elle se rassit sur le bitume attendant qu'un son sorte de la bouche ouverte de ses amis.

Seung fut le premier à parler :

- Bah vous avez l'air étonnés, est ce que je lui aurais demandé de m'aider avec la danse si elle n'était pas si douée !

Neela sourit, gênée.

- Bien sur, mais je pensais pas qu'elle avait gardé ce même niveau de danse après dix ans sans entraînement ! Répondit Bom

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu danser avant, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est mieux qu'on soit toutes les quatre, tu méritais ta place avant moi ajouta CL

- De toute façon, c'est comme ça, n'en parlons plus, je me suis laissée avoir. Il va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer, allons-y, en plus je dois aller chercher les garçons à l'école.

Neela se leva et commença à partir. Seung la rattrapa.

- Attends Neela !

- ...

- Tu es magnifique quand tu danses, tu n'aurais jamais du arrêter.

- Seung, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, pas toi...

- Mais pas quoi ?

- Ne me fais pas regretter d'être partie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je n'y pense jamais quand je vous vois ensemble sur scène ? Quand je vous voie travailler, chanter, écrire ce que vous ressentez ? Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas être là bas avec vous ?

- Mais Neela, tu pourrais...

- Non, je ne pourrais rien du tout ! J'ai mes enfants et je les aime, je ne peux pas me dire que j'ai raté quelque chose de génial à CAUSE d'eux, mais je dois me dire que je vis quelque chose de fabuleux GRÂCE à eux, pour eux, je ne peux pas les laisser ressentir ce manque Seung !

- Je crois que tu mélanges tout, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que tu n'as pas pu faire ce que tu aimes, c'est à cause de Heechul ! Si tu voulais vraiment vivre ça, tu pourrais, rien ne devrait t'en empêcher ! C'est la peur qui te paralyse et c'est tout !

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça, je viens de passer les dix dernières années à me battre contre des préjugés, à devoir affronter des gens parce que je me suis retrouvée maman à 16 ans, et tu me dis que la peur me paralyse ? Ils deviendraient quoi NOS enfants si je faisais la même chose que toi ? Si je voyageais partout pour assouvir ma passion ? La seule chose dont je me préoccupe maintenant c'est que eux puissent faire ce dont ils envie !

Neela partit en courant en direction du métro pour aller chercher ses enfants à l'école. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait dit son petit ami. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pendant dix ans.

Des préjugés il y en avait eu tous les jours, « _Mais enfin, tu ne pourras jamais t'occuper d'enfants !_ » « _Tu n'es qu'une enfant, comment pourrais tu être apte à t'occuper d'enfants et de jumeaux en plus !_ » « _Encore une pauvre fille qui s'est fait engrossé, ne fais pas comme elle, regarde comme elle gâche sa vie !_ »

Et si c'était vrai, si elle avait gâché sa vie comme ça ? Elle avait toujours lutté contre ces phrases, elle voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle avait réussi, que ses enfants réussiraient. Mais si en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas réussi, si elle avait pu continuer son rêve serait-elle plus heureuse aujourd'hui ?


End file.
